Guerras en medio Horizonte
by 0o.Nathaliao0
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si con esas guerras y nuevas alianzas? me tocara ser la protagonista de una historia en la cual soy el juguete de Sasuke Uchiha, todo iba de mal en peor, ya era bastante malo en que fueramos enemigos naturales...Sasusaku, Nejiten, NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Hola una vez aquí presente para dejarles está historia que salió de mi alocada, perversa, algo pervertida y retorcida mente…quiero aclarar que como ustedes ya saben los personajes no son míos son se Masashi Kishomoto. Pues si lo fueran los tendría ya aburridos con tanto Sasusaku**

**Más aclaraciones: MMMmm bueno en está historia intervienen 5 tipos de razas las cuales son vampiros, licántropos o hombres lobos, como sea , Ángeles y arcángeles, ángeles y arcángeles negros( osea oscuros mejor dicho demonios) y humanos que en si son hechiceros. Pero lamento que este primer capitulo sea corto**

**Sin más por decir…que disfruten de la historia:**

Entonces allí se encontraban todos, humanos, licántropos, vampiros , ángeles y demonios. Cada una de las razas contaba con el líder y dos príncipes o princesas de apoyo.

En el caso de los Licántropos el líder era Jiraiya, el lobo más pervertido de la tierra con los dos príncipes Uzumaki Naruto y Kiba Inuzuka, ambos eran juguetones la única diferencia era que el rubio era un poco tono, entre los vampiros estaban de líder Orochimaru y los dos príncipes eran Hinata y Neji Hyuga, según había escuchado neji era el más rápido de todas las razas, también el más sádico y Hinata un arma letal de combate, los ángeles oscuros, de líder Madara Uchiha y los dos príncipes Itachi y Sasuke al igual que el Uchihas, los tres eran completamente violentos y su paciencia era escasa, por fin nosotros los ángeles nuestro líder era Tsunade-sama y el apoyo éramos nosotras Ino Yamanaka y yo Sakura Haruno y por último pero allí presentes los humanos su líder era Kakashi Hatake, quien siempre llevaba un libro de quien sabe, y los príncipes de apoyo eran Ten –Ten Ama una excelente arquera su puntería era admirable, y por último Sai el cual era hijo adoptivo de kakashi-sama por lo tanto significaba que era un Hatake.

Todos allí estaban presentes para discutir acerca de territorios , reglas, y uno que otra cosa por allí imprudente…

-Ya hemos dicho que nosotros los licántropos no podemos acceder a tal cosa-defendió Jiraiya, algo molesto por aquel comentario lanzado por Orochimaru-sama.

-Pero que mierda dices, sólo déjanos ese territorio para cazar, además hasta donde yo se, nadie tenía ojos para aquel territorio-argumento Orochimaru.

-Callad, que les pasa, allí habita gente enferma acaso quieren contagiarse de algún virus-dijo Kakashi ante los gritos impuestos por los vampiros y licántropos.

-Además , que yo sepa en reuniones pasadas tanto vampiros , como licántropos , acordaron muchas cosa que han incumplido- hablo por fin Tsunade-sama.

-Tsunade ,Tsunade tú crees acaso que te escucharan, es su naturaleza, por lo tanto ¡NO LO HARÁN!-protesto Madara.

-Yo estoy de cuerdo con eso-apoyo Orochimaru la noción de Madara.

-Que carajo crees que somos, animales…porque tanta desconfianza-hablo molesto Jiraya

-JODER Madara porque te gusta provocarlos-dijo Kakashi-sama lleno de irá

-Ya estoy harto tanto tú como la vieja esa, se creen superiores a mí-dijo Madara sacado de sus cabales y a punto de matar a alguien-esto termina aquí…a partir de ahora

-LA GUERRA COMIENZA-hablaron al unísono todos los líderes.


	2. Realidades

…**quiero aclarar que los personajes no son míos son se Masashi Kishomoto. **

**Más aclaraciones: se podría decir que como sasuke es un demonio, su transformación es la que ustedes han visto en el anime o manga , como sea , también involucraré su marca de maldición, supongo que cuando lean entenderán, también consideraré como una especialidad propia de los Uchiha el Sharingan y claro el byakugan de los Hyuga. En está historia eh dejado atrás la timidez de Hinata, dado que es porque simplemente su papel se desempeña como una persona fría y calculadora. **

**Una cosa más: ALVARN es un invento mió es así como un veneno potente que es usado para el mal o para bien depende, que se obtiene sólo y exclusivamente de las alas de un ángel negro.**

**Sin más por decir…que disfruten de la historia:**

Así que supuso que aquel lugar estaría bien para relajarse, tenía a la linda luna acompañándolo y al teme ese, pero sus pensamientos se enfocaron en aquella noche

Y así fue como comenzó está maldita guerra, suspiro un chico de cabellos rubios al recordar aquella noche, pero más que todo disfruto de aquella noche por la pura presencia de Hinata Hyuga, ¡Siii!...verdaderamente ella era hermosa, ¿por algo era una vampiro no?, aunque ustedes no lo crean cualquiera no puede ser u vampiro, ellos siempre tienen esa belleza natural y tan exótica, era un vampiro nivel 15, pero se podría decir que en reali-

-Hey dobe en que tanto piensas-interrumpió un pelinegro que se encontraba al costado del rubio.

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS DOBE, TEME!-diablos porque siempre hacia aquello, sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba que lo llamara así.

-Hpm-sin decir más dejo gritando eufórico al rubio al que había insultado, pero en esos instantes se paro en seco y giro sobre sus talones-Naruto apártate de allí-grito con ganas el moreno.

-Pero que mierda dices Sasuke-ni siquiera de dio tiempo de pensar y corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amigo y extendió sus grandes alas negras, las cuales tomaron vuelo, mientras el había logrado sostener a su amigo, acto seguido hubo una gran explosión, Sasuke activo su sharingan al mismo tiempo que una barrera para impedir que el gas tóxico dañará el olfato de Naruto, ya que esa explosión había llenado el ambiente de veneno.

Más abajo, en el lugar donde ellos se encontraban anteriormente, dos sombras aparecían ante sus ojos, dos sombras realmente conocidas…

-Vaya, con que han logrado escapar a tiempo-dijo una de ellas al parecer con falso interés.

-Hyuga-pronunció el rubio, mientras trataba de adivinar de quien se trataba la otra sombra que lo acompañaba, la cual sólo lo gravaba ver sus ojos, recientemente expuestos-Hhh-i…nna-na-ta-ta…-chan-pronunció prácticamente como si le incrustarán un puñal en la espada.

Sinceramente Sasuke se había cansado de estar arriba así que , primero se aseguro de que el aire estuviera apto para Naruto, estaba en lo correcto, así que decidió descender hasta estar cara a cara con "el enemigo", al Hyuga esto le pareció verdaderamente interesante.

-Hinata-san, dejaré que juegues con Uzumaki, yo me encargaré de el Uchiha-le hizo una seña la cual indicaba que estaba listo para lo que se avecinará, ante la vista de todos desapareció totalmente sólo su voz era audible-Vamos Uchiha, sigue el rastro de mis voz, dejemos que Hinata y Naruto se diviertan.

-Deja de joderlo Neji…no me iré-dijo este en tono serio, sabía perfectamente que al Uzumaki le gustaba Hinata, si lo dejaba sólo la ventaja sería para Hinata quien no dudaría en destrozarlo.

-Bueno…bueno, ni quieres por las buenas-velozmente se abalanzo contra el moreno arrojándolo kilómetros más allá-será por las malas…

-Mierda-susurro el moreno, por estar pensando en el Uzumaki, no pudo ver con claridad el ataque rápido del Hyuga, se volvió a su forma natural en ese instante, pero aún conservaba el sharingan-¡No importa te destrozaré de todas formas!

-Ja…eso quiero verlo-dijo burlonamente neji, quién en menos de un instante apareció ante la mirada del Uchiha.

_**Con Naruto y Hinata:**_

La mirada gélida de Hinata se centro en Naruto, quién aún temía tanto por él como por ella, de repente Hinata sonrió maliciosamente. Naruto decidió romper aquel hielo entre ambos…

-Hinata-chan…no estoy dispuesto a pelear contigo-mientras firmemente extendía los brazos y respiraba hondo- Si me transformo será para salvarte, no me importa si no lo deseas yo de igual manera estaré allí y no atentaré contra ti.

Hinata ni se inmuto ante la acción del rubio, sólo activo el byakugan y al usarlo aparecieron venas alrededor de sus ojos, de pronto apareció detrás del rubio-Eso no significa que yo no lo haga.-después de decir aquello, se escucharon sus afilados dientes, cerca del cuello de Naruto, inesperadamente golpeo al rubio el cual fue a parar en un árbol con la cabeza gacha.

-Hinata, por favor no hagas esto-suplico el rubio mientras se ponía de pie, de verdad no podía creer que Hinata le había propiciado aquel golpe, se sentía mal, eso era seguro, siempre tuvo esperanzas en Hinata Sabía que ella era diferente y la iba hacer recordar aquello.

Poco le importo a la Hyuga lo que el hiciera, aún así se lanzo contra el…pero está vez Naruto la tomó por sorpresa sus muñecas, mientras en un intento desesperado de soltarse Hinata comenzó a forcejear…activando así una navaja que corto la mano de Naruto, el cual la soltó en seguida para mirar el corte…"mierda esto se sale de mis manos, parece que no fuera ella misma" pensó el Uzumaki.

Ante el olor de sangre Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, asustada se suponía que sólo debía dejar inconsciente a Naruto, pero aquello era demasiado…no deseaba matarlo…ahora entendía por que diablos Neji había puesto aquella navaja allí…-Naruto-kun…huye, huye-grito desesperadamente mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, el olor de sangre lleno los pulmones de Hinata , para ella era un gusto tremendo pero no habría muertes aquella noche, así que trataba de controlarse todo lo que podía.

-¿Estás loca verdad?-dijo es Uzumaki a lo cual ella subió su mirada enfocándola en el-Sabes perfectamente que me regenero rápido Hinata, además prefiero quedarme aquí contigo.

-ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES-grito desesperada Hinata-ESA NAVAJA LLEVA ALVARN POR LO TANTO NO TE REGENERARÁS-Hinata sentía aquel olor a sangre el cual se paseaba sin dolor alguno por sus pulmones, se derretía estaba tan pero tan concentrada en aquello que no se había dado cuenta de que…

_**Con Sasuke y Neji:**_

Tras unos cinco minutos de charla se dispusieron a luchar mano a mano, aunque claro se sabía que sólo uno de ellos saldría victorioso…Neji fue quien lanzo el primer golpe…abalanzándose contra el Uchiha, el cual logró desviar el ataque a tiempo, luego respiro tranquilamente mientras sus ojos miraban de aquí para allá debido a la gran velocidad de Neji…

Este al ver aquella acción del moreno decidió igualar la balanza activando el byakugan, unas vez realizado, ambos decidieron ponerse en posición de combate, está vez Sasuke fue más rápido y logró rasgar la mejilla se Neji quién ante tal acto, enfureció dejando ver como su ira iba creciendo y creciendo…sin desperdiciar un segundo más trató de degollar al Uchiha quién lo tomó de la muñeca y atravesó su estomago de un solo golpe, mientras lo arrojaba contra lo que era la mitad de un árbol…El Hyuga retomo la posición de combate, mientras desaparecía de la vista de su adversario, para luego aparecer detrás de el mientras con sus dientes desgarraba su brazo dejando correr la sangre, la cual despertó aún más lo instintos de él.

Con el estomago aún abierto, pues su regeneración no fue muy rápida por el constante movimiento…dejo que los instintos lo llevarán hasta donde se encontraba su "presa", la cual no tenía ningún signo de dolor en el rostro, una vez en frente de su presa, Neji pateo su abdomen tan velozmente, y al mismo tiempo Sasuke el incrustaba sus garras en el corazón de Neji, a duras penas Sasuke logro esquivarlo aunque no totalmente aquel golpe que le planto Neji…ambos chocaron contra el suelo…

Neji recién notaba como había recibido tal daño, si no hubiera golpeado tan rápidamente al Uchiha, este hubiera sido más preciso lo habría matado en cuestión de segundos… decidió por finalizar aquí el combate, mientras en su interior el odio crecía ante aquel empate.

-Nos volveremos a ver Uchiha-le hablo amargamente a su adversario, mientras este lograba incorporarse para ver su rostro-Y la próxima no saldrás con vida-le amenazo de tal manera , que aseguraba el siguiente encuentro. Y así desapareció entre las sombras…

_**Con Naruto Y Hinata:**_

…había acorralado al rubio, entre el piso y su cuerpo femenino, ante aquel desesperante olor a sangre dio paso a los instintos, ante aquel reacción Uzumaki trató de apartarse de ella para poder transformarse y hacerla entrar en razón, una vez cumplido su objetivo, se transformo, mostrando así un lobo de color mostaza con pequeños y raros rayos marrones en el resto de su cuerpo , Hinata una vez más corrió hacia el rubio el cual repitió la misma acción, cuando estuvieron los suficientemente cerca el gran lobo dirigió sus patas hasta los brazos de Hinata, ambos cayeron así al piso, Hinata se golpeó la cabeza y entro en un estado inconciente, decidió regresar a su forma normal , pero aún asegurándose de que la peliazul estuviera bien la cargo entre sus brazos…

Fue cuando diviso al Uchiha unos pasos más allá, con Hinata en brazos fue directamente donde su amigo para saber si se encontraba en buen estado…

-Hey Sasuke te encuentras bien-le pregunto mientras observaba como ser acercaba a paso lento.

-Hpm- atino a decir el moreno como respuesta para su amigo-Sabes que Hyuga Neji no es rival para mi-dicho esto una sonrisa prepotente marco sus labios-Y dime tu Dobe, hasta cuando seguirás amando a tu peor enemigo.

-Cállate…sólo me ocuparé de ella hasta que se encuentre mejor-hablo el rubio con las mejillas altamente sonrojadas- Aaa-aa-de-ee-mmmm-mmás yyy-o se que Hii-iinaa-ta-chan no lo hizo a pró—popoosssi-to.

-Pero si serás Usuratonkachi…un día de estos te matará-dijo esto el Uchiha el cual le daba un sentido realista a su frase, poca importancia le dio esto al rubio ya que su mirada estaba enfocada en el rostro de la chica, quien a la luz de la luna le daba un aspecto tierno y dulce, cualquiera que la viera así no se le cruzaría por la cabeza que era un arma letal de combate-Si pero…cuando te enamores, te olvidarás de todo.

-Seee estás mal en dos puntos-Sasuke miro irónicamente a Naruto-Uno: no me enamoraré y dos: no creo que sea de un enemigo mortal dobe.

-Sólo son palabras Sasuke…e día en que te enamores y más aún sea un enemigo tuyo, yo…-el rubio pensó un poco-Mataré a Orochimaru en señal de amor a Hinata.

-Hpm-respondió Sasuke incrédulamente-eso si lo quiero ver…

Continuará…


	3. Unicamente el destino

…**quiero aclarar que los personajes no son míos son se Masashi Kishomoto. Lo que ustedes ya saben pero nunca es malo volver a mencionar aunque ustedes ya se aburran**

**Más aclaraciones: bueno al fin, el más esperado, reclamado por mi, por fin el encuentro cara a cara de 2 personas, bueno es este fic no exactamente personas pero ya que…bueno, no les contaré porque deseo que lo descubran por ustedes mismas…el nombre de la universidad que nombraré es prestado eh…no piensen mal ^^**

**Sin más por decir…que disfruten de la historia:**

Esto en pocas palabras era estúpido…estúpido y una vez más meramente estúpido, como diablos se su ponía que yo tenía que descender a la tierra, bueno en realidad no era algo como para perder la cabeza…pero…p-eperro—y si se enteraban de aquellos planes ¿cómo diablos iba a salir de eso?... ¡Éramos fuertes claro pero no invencibles!!!!...se podría decir que no tengo la mínima confianza en nosotros…aunque no es así sólo soy realista eso es todo…rayos, me cuesta admitir que temo por mi vida…era lo que menos esperábamos nosotros los ángeles…nuestra única salvación era…ir a la tierra y ver que diablos planeaban los demonios y esa tarea había sido encomendada justamente a mi, Sakura Haruno regresaba a sus días para cuidar humanos y detectar alguna que otra cosa que tramaran los Uchiha…Y eso fue dictado hoy por la mañana

_Flash back:_

_El sol de asomaba justo en el punto más alto donde podrías admirar toda su hermosura y gran esplendor, pero aunque sea así eso no fue suficiente como para que el consejo se sabios que se encontraban en un lugar enorme, discutieran sobre un tema en particular, un tema que en si claramente era un puro rumor…¿pero que pasaba cuando ese rumor era traído desde el infierno?...¿debías creer aquello?...¿era acaso peligroso o solamente era una trampa?...eso no lo sabía a la perfección sólo tenía el gran sentimiento de que el sol ayudaría a que el siguiente veredicto no fuera del todo doloroso…_

_-Pero ya hoz eh dicho-cuestiono una rubia ojos de de miel-es sólo un rumor, y es tan falso así como Madara, apuesto que es un sucio juego, para que entremos desesperadamente a su trampa._

_-Como osas Tsunade, además el consejo está de acuerdo con que enviaremos un ángel para eso-uno de ellos me hablo con tal voz, lo cual me decía que no iba a redactarse de nada-Y por cierto Tsunade…ya escogimos a la protagonista de esa misión…_

_-Desearía saber de ello cuanto antes-pregunte con los nervios de punta estaba segura de que aquello tenía muy mala espina-más vale decirme._

_-Muy bien-contesto con el mismo tono usado anteriormente-nuestra elegida y más votada fue y será…-maldito viejo le ponía demasiado suspenso a las cosas y no me pintaba nada ese asunto- Haruno…Sakura-dijo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento a pesar de ver que mi rostro se había deformado ante aquella sorpresa._

_-Im-pppo—sssi—ble-logré articular aquello a duras penas y casi inaudibles, pero yo sabía que esa mierda de consejo me había escuchado y le agradaba eso._

_-Calla de eso no se discute más-hablo prepotente mientras y con cierta sonrisa._

Después de eso me entere de mi siguiente misión…la cual sería realizada cuanto antes, pero no era cualquier misión, mi misión era seducir a un Uchiha, en pocas palabras sólo podía mostrarme como misma ante el Uchiha que me tocaría…Diablos ya estaba lista…porque diablos termine las actividades tan rápido ¿Por qué diablos digo esa palabra?...diablos eso decir diablos era relajante…bueno sólo tenía que recibir las últimas indicaciones

-Cariño-me susurro la mujer de coletas rubias-lo siento Sakura, siento todo esto…yo trate de impedirlo, pero…-dio un gran y largo suspiro, mientras sus manos se apoyaban en mis hombros, me quería y demasiado, siempre hubo ese vinculo madre e hija entre nosotras, leía sus gestos y tenía miedo, sabía que era tratar con un Uchiha-ahh …bueno mira este collar que te voy a dar es para que Madara y ningún demonio te vea …osea ellos te verán como una humana más, ¿Por qué eso? Es porque debemos proteger tu identidad, sólo se que creo que ya debemos reemplazar a los sabios…

Mire atenta pero de repente algo se asomo a mi cabeza, me pregunto muchas cosas aunque está era importante y decidí no callar-¿pero como sabré quien es? ¿O es que se hará ver como si nada?- de verás eran tan despistados o más bien se creían listos.

-No Sakura, tu eres la que entra oculta, ellos se dejarán ver…saben que no nos atreveríamos a mover una pieza por no ser imprudentes y creo que es verdad-dijo Tsunade-sama mirando a la nada por un instante, luego es mirada se centro en mis ojos-Sakura lo detectarás porque el medallón te lo dirá a través de tu corazón-está vez su mirada parecía algo temerosa-Hagas lo que hagas…nunca, pero nunca te quites el medallón frente a ellos, sin duda aprovecharán aquello y no dudarán en destruirte, ahora después de todas estás advertencias…puedes comenzar con tu misión.

Luego de eso sólo vi como poco a poco la imagen se distorsionaba para poco a poco ir visualizando al parecer una universidad, era realmente hermosa ,nunca sentiré lo que los humanos pueden hacer pero aunque sea en este pequeño viaje lo disfrutaré al máximo, oh vaya al parecer estos lo tenían todo planeado incluso me habían dado un horario de clases…eso si asusta, haber que materias tengo…¿Medicina?, genial esa carrera me asentaba muy bien, incluso aprendí algo de Ten-Ten –sama cuando no había ese tipo de problemas con lo de las gaferas de las guerras y todo eso…pero había algo que si me dejaba intrigada…¿Qué aspecto tendría?, claro ahora llevaba el medallón, ¡necesito un espejo! Y ahora mismo, no tan sólo fue el horario de clases si no que también tenía un bolso, haber tal vez había allí un espejo, haber…haber…¿llaves?...miré atrás y WOoou un lindo auto, claro y bien estacionado , aunque no sabía mucho de eso tenía la certeza de que era un Mercedes Benz wiiii mi iba a divertir demasiado…jejeje, haber… haber…¡maquillaje!...mmmm una pequeña agenda y un bolígrafo…rayos…más llaves supongo que de mi casa…una dirección…luego veré eso…mmmmm nada….mmmm , más nada no había un espejo.

No me quedaba más que ir al baño, así que me apresuré entre por la s puertas y mientras miraba al vigilante este me devolvía un saludo…¿embobado?, vaya eso me hace pensar mucho…seguí caminando el lugar era inmenso había muchas áreas verdes llenas de lindas flores e incluso de árboles, pero claro también había un pequeño camino por donde tranquilamente los estudiantes pasaban para dirigirse al lugar que les plazca…era hermoso y los edificios también, fue cuando me fije en un gran edificio donde decía : Universidad " Europa de Madrid" …¿Madrid diablos? Jamás me dijeron donde me encontraría…supongo que en Madrid , genial si no estuviera tan nerviosa por está misión ya hubiera bailado y canturreado…decidí investigar y claro buscar el dichoso baño. Mmmm pensé que sería mejor preguntar, y pues le pregunte a un chico que se me cruzo.

-Disculpa, sabes donde puedo encontrar un baño de señoritas-me miró de arriba a bajo como si fuera un alíen mientras sonreía y pensaba cosas atrevidas…claro los mortales son tan predecibles que es fácil saber lo que piensan: "vaya si que es mi día de suerte" ,pensó el pelirrojo, see era pelirrojo-¿Y bien?.

-Oh claro, primero que todo , hola "soy Sabaku no Gaara", ¿eres nueva verdad?-vaya si que era listo-claro pero no me mires así ok, bueno entoncés te diré donde se encuentra el baño si tu me dices tu nombre-me sonrió y espero mi respuesta.

-Está bien-suspiré pero luego me acorde de que no podía decirle mi nombre…piensa… piensa, yo pensaba muy rápido eran diez veces más veloz no se daría cuenta del tiempo, para el serían como segundos después de su pregunta –Soy Temko Kimiko…-respondí un poco fuerte.

-Lindo…si no me equivoco significa "niña tuya"…-dijo esto sonriendo, yo simplemente asentí y el me miró –bueno entoncés el baño está pasando ese edifico de color blanco con pequeñas franjas azules…suerte-se acerco a mi y tomó mi mano delicadamente como si de una flor de tratase , la beso al instante me puse roja y luego el sonrió-espero verte otra vez Kimiko-después de eso desapareció , doblemente genial también podía sonrojarme y si, eso significaba que…Kiaaaaaaaa ¡podía sentir como los humanos doble guaaaa!...supeeeeeeeeeer…

Bueno ya basta de eso, ahora debemos encaminarnos hacía el baño

**Ineer : chaaaaaaa claro que si…adelante Kimiko, ups digo Sakura.**

_Y tú ¿Quién eres? , acaso tratas de apoderarte de mi mente, fuera maldito demonio, no sabes de lo que soy capaz._

**Inner: ¬¬ vaya que eres tonta, a mi me enviaron los sabios, es porque aún no sabes como realmente actuaría un humano así que yo soy una ayuda o algo así…AGRADECE HIJITA**

_Vaya…en realidad eres de verdad y que personalidad la tuya con razón te encomendaron para esto_

**Inner: claro que si, y por si no sabías mi personalidad es hermosa, sólo te diré que si las cosas no salen bien yo me apoderó de tu cuerpo y respondo por ti pero claro tu verás eso y también lo sentirás…bueno sin mááásssss al baño…cchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Y así mi Inner-Sakura y yo ahora "Kimiko" nos dirigimos al baño para ver como éramos, mientras eso pasaron un montón de babosos que me miraban…eso era un señal de que era linda…una vez en el baño abrí la puerta lentamente mientras Inner-Sakura hacia escándalos, pero al fin entre y cuando me vi en el espejo me sorprendí mucho, bueno sólo habían cambiado mi rostro, mi cuerpo seguía teniendo sus buenas proporciones , no es que sea vanidosa es sólo que si quería seducir al Uchiha de verás que necesitaba ser bella, mis ojos eran de color celeste uno muy bonito por cierto, mis mejillas estaban un poco más sonrosadas y mis labios eran algo así pero no tanto, aunque normalmente eran mis mejillas y mis labios muy sonrosados, por último mi cabello era de color marrón oscuro con pequeñas ondas, mis pestañas eran un poco más pequeñas que antes y mis cejas era marrones oscuras ya no rosas. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo era realmente divertido…ahora lo más importante, la misión comenzaba

"El Uchiha debía caer y yo estaba segura de que esto sería como contar 5 más rápido que Ino"

Mierda a veces me preguntaba porque Naruto daba tantas naneas, era mejor que fuera dobe, pero ahora se comportaba tan idiota, esa misma noche que llegamos estuvo al lado de Hinata y no le despego la mirada por nada a veces pienso que a Naruto está loco yo se que el amor es una porquería pero esto era realmente tonto "enamorar se del enemigo", Madara y apenas había tolerado mi amistad con Naruto, bueno en realidad no es amistad es sólo que necesito molestar a alguien y quien más dobe que él

-Hey Naruto…¿cómo esta?- sólo si le preguntaba de Hinata obtendría repuesta , lo que guardaba relación con otra cosa no importaba.

-Sasuke…te acuerdas cuando a los catorce años después de saber que era un métamorfo, aunque muchos me clasifican como licántropo, bueno eso no importa, recuerdas cuando me golpeaste y perdí un diente. Creo que fue un colmillo-me miró tan sólo un segundo.

-Dobe ya te eh dicho que no recuerdo lo que tenga que ver con mi vida pasada vida humana-respondí, y no era mentira, bueno sólo un poco, si me forzaba recuerdo como su diente salía volando mientras el caía y yo le decía " eso te pasa por Dobe" -Hpm.

De repente de su mano salió un collar o tal vez algo así ¿ se le consideraba collar a un diente o colmillo amarrado a una soga al parecer resistente?, eso me llamo la curiosidad , miré de reojo a mi amigo, como pidiéndole que me explicará pareció entender y comenzó-cuando revise a Hinata-chan encontré esto en su cuello-miro a la joven y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas-No sabía o más bien no se porque tiene esto.

-Dobe te dejo con tus dudas, tengo que irme-gracias a dios , no soportaría escuchar a Naruto pensar en algún tipo de esperanza sobre ese estúpido amor que siente hacia Hinata la cual parece que sintiera algo ya que.

-Muy bien…-respondió con…¿ternura?, mierda Hinata llevo esto a un segundo nivel. Ah esto es más estúpido…joder…llegue en menos de 5 minutos gracias a los privilegios de ser demonio, estúpida misión, sólo era una puta distracción para esos ángeles tontos…

Así que de un momento a otro ya me encontraba en la Facultad de medicina de la universidad " Europa de Madrid", mierda odiaba esto, me senté como otro cualquiera entre todos, no sin antes percatarme de que mi supuesto club de fan ya se encontraba merodeando por mi espacio personal…todo no era tan típicamente natural que cuan-de repente todo lo made al carajo por una benditas piernas largas y torneadas que se cruzaron de la nada…subí un poco más y me encontré con su grácil y delicada cintura…magnifico pensé…volví a subir y me encontré con sus pechos, grandes a decir verdad y eso causaba que me dieran muchas ganas de conocer a la extraña, subí por último más y pude contemplar su rostro…fino y tan delicado de una piel nívea y cremosa, ojos color celestes como un cielo despejado y cabellos marrones oscuros con uno que otra ondulación por allí.

Todo fue tan de prisa que ni siquiera pareció pasarse un minuto, mi escaneo es rápido, la joven ni siquiera se fijo en alguien, pero no fui sólo yo el que se percato de aquello todos los demás hombres aquí presentes de la comían con la mirada y por que no hacerlo era una mujer bella una que Sasuke Uchiha tendría , pero claro sólo era por diversión…capto también las miradas del club de fans y vaya que miradas más de odio, se sentó detrás mió en pocas palabras cerca de la ventana, la cual era mi distracción de vez en cuando pero creo que con ella no lo sería más…mi boca se quemaba de a pocos, ni se inmuto cuando el profesor entro ella estaba navegando en su mundo…

-Buenas tardes alumnos-saludo el profesor mientras dejaba su maletín en el dichoso escritorio, nosotros atinamos a saludar grupalmente – okay pasaré lista para conocerlos y ustedes sólo levantarán la mano…-sacó la lista de la maleta y comenzó a llamar nombre tras nombre…los alumnos iban levantando la mano uno tras otro hasta que sus ojos fijaron mi nombre-Uchiha Sasuke…vaya hace cuanto no pasaba por aquí un Uchiha-menciono , claro y es que nos conocían tanto en este mundo como en el otro, sólo levante la mano y ante esto el sólo me miró- bienvenido-dijo mientas continuaba, siguieron pasando los nombres hasta llegar al de ella-Temko Kimiko-ella levanto la mano y asintió ahora sabía su nombre-Bienvenida…señorita Temko , estoy seguro de que está fue una bueno elección , le brindaremos lo que este a nuestro alcance, gracias por la preferencia-eso me dio a entender de que era nueva, más aún eso me incitaba…

Las clases transcurrieron de lo más normal, en muchas ocasiones pude escuchar su suave voz, era buena debía admitirlo al parecer ya era la envidia de las chicas aquí en el salón, el sueño de los chicos, la preferencia de los profesores ya tenían buenas reseñas de ella, pero ella llevaba escrito Sasuke Uchiha en todos lados. Al fin era hora de un receso salió primero, decidí seguirla y planee un encuentro casual. Me crucé con ella, así choco con mis pecho mientras caía y yo la miraba con la misma cara que tengo.

-Arrrrrrg-gruño-fíjate por donde caminas-dijo molesta.

-Hpm-conteste y es que en realidad creo que se veía mejor callada si escuchabas bien su voz más cuando de molestaba era algo molesta. sólo atine a recoger su bolso mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, de pronto sus ojos se centraron en los míos , claro yo ya sabía que eso bastaba, luego sonrió y por fin hablo-gracias…Mi nombre es Kimiko y tu eres…Uchiha verdad…Uchiha Sasuke-asentí y camine sólo 3 pasos y conté mentalmente : "3…,2…,1, pero nada paso, decidí voltear pero cuando lo hice sólo pude ver que el aire flotaba donde ella supuestamente estaba. Vaya que mujer eso significaba un reto y ella así lo decidió claramente no lo perdería.


	4. Problemas y más de ellos

…**quiero aclarar que los personajes no son míos son se Masashi Kishomoto. Lo que ustedes ya saben pero nunca es malo volver a mencionar aunque ya se aburran**

**Más aclaraciones: Bueno creo que jamás había hecho algo tan sádico como lo que se aproxima, , aunque en realidad no se si es sádico pero creo me ah gustado, siento la tardanza estuve más que desconectada del mundo….mmmmmmmmmmm algo más…¡si! Me gustaría saber si desean que en la pareja de nejiten desean como que no suceda, osea algo así como encuentros donde aclaren cosas pero a pesar de eso NADA,o tal vez se acepten de modo raro y bueno pase.**

**Sin más por decir…que disfruten de la historia:**

Después de haberme quedado como babosa viendo al Uchiha, cierto inner me sacó de allí, _gracias a dios los sabios te enviaron a ayudarme sino creo que en ese mismo instante me habría calificado como "facilita" y pues no hubiera conseguido terminar la misión…_

**Inner: comienza a agradecer niña ^^**

¬¬U tampoco es para tanto Inner…**Claro que si te eh salvado el pellejo òó…**okay ,okay…muchas gracias Inner…**¿ACASO NO LO PUEDES HACER MEJOR?...** T T ¡dios, eres imposible!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Muy bien!...¿entoncés mes estás diciendo que se ah perdido en el bosque?-miro de reojo al hombre que tenía al frente con cierta molestia-Kakashi-sama…¿cómo se supone que Sai se perdió?

-Oh vamos Ten-ten…sólo ve a buscarlo-señalo mi arco que se encontraba detrás de el-no te olvides de eso ¿si?...además, sólo tienes que encontrarlo lo necesito, tiene que traer mi encargo.

-AAAAh-gran suspiro-de acuerdo…pero prométeme que le reñirás cuando estemos de vuelta, no siempre debo ir por él-dejo a tras a Kakashi mientras recogía su arco y sus flechas.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Y así fue como termine lejos de la civilización , en una bosque mediterráneo El **Monte de El Pardo** es una zona boscosa situada al norte del municipio de Madrid, Supone más de la cuarta parte (el 26,4%) y el tonto de Sai se había perdido justo es esa zona, idiota, como se pierde un supuesto " conocedor de la zona"…¬¬U definitivamente esto tiene que ir a mi diario de historias. Creo que será mejor estar alerta, no deseo estar desprevenida

Haber…Kakashi dijo que Sai estaba en el centro de todo esto…rayos creo que me perdí-mierda-se me están complicando las cosas.

-No creo que sea conveniente que digas groserías-mis ojos dieron con unos perlados y sin vida-además las señoritas no se expresan así ¿verdad?.

-Hyuga-bien ahora está de peor a horroroso-a que se debe está enorme maldición-_oh si…eso verdaderamente no lo pude aguantar, me gusta su expresión cuando se molesta._

-Déjate de juegos Ten-ten Ama-_se había posicionado ya enfrente mío, cosa que con su velocidad dudo que no demore en matarme_-mi presencia se debe a tus habilidades.

-¿a mis habilidades dices?-…_¿Qué se proponía?, estoy segura que ese vampirito trama algo_-¿acaso deseas ser el primero en morir?.

-Veo que eres tonta-_y una vez más estaba allí llamándome tonta, con su p*** sonrisa siempre tan cínica y tan superior, eso era demasiado, sabía que yo no podía enojarme, ya que ganaría algo que no debe, ese insolente habla sobre modales y es el un maleducado_-…Ama, no te preocupes tal vez tenga compasión de ti y te trasforme…aunque no durarías ni 20 segundos.

Al diablo, yo lo asesino aquí y ahora-IDIOTA…VAS A VER QUIEN CAE PRIMERO-en menos de una fracción de segundo mi arco estaba ya en mis manos y una flecha lista para matar a quien se encontrará en mi camino…-últimas palabras antes de morir Hyuga.

-Fallarás-dicho esto desapareció ante mi poca visión, ya que comparada con la de él la mía era malísima, pero también contaba con mis oídos, oí algo inusual detrás mió y sólo me gire y lance, abrí los ojos comprobando mi fallo o victoria…pero definitivamente tenía que apuntar mejor sólo le había rasgado la ropa, era parte de su manga que se encontraba atravesada por mi flecha la cual había dado a parar en un árbol no muy lejos de mi-¡Bueno ya calentamos! Y si ahora vamos enserio- y por primera vez en la tarde tenía razón está ves ya no son sólo juegos. De mi morral, tome un pequeño frasquito que contenía una sustancia especial…era algo mió, me serviría para hacerle daño, está poción la cree hace unos años y ya era hora de saber si verdaderamente servía, tome una de mis flechas y la unte con la poción negra.

-Tus tontos juguetitos no servirán-me dijo enfrente mío, extendió los brazos, me miró desafiante y dijo-te daré la oportunidad de dispararme y verás como tu flecha no le hace nada a mi cuerpo ni aunque le pongas lo que le pongas-muy bien definitivamente esto no lo podía desperdiciar ni loca, apunte con más precisión y tense el arco, mi flecha salió sin darse de esperar y ataco sin remordimiento su pecho.

**Neji****:**

Cuando vi lentamente acercarse a mi la flecha de Ama , mi cuerpo se tenso involuntariamente, al impacto sólo llegue a ver todo en cámara lenta, caer de rodillas y la sangre, mi sangre, salir de mi a borbotones de mi boca…¿Qué diablos había hecho Ten-ten?, esto definitivamente debía informarlo. Ya era bastante malo que los alas negras tuvieran alianzas con los métamorfos o licántropos.

-Quu-ee-e mmi-eerdddaa eee-ss ee-sooo-dije esperando repuesta de mi atacante, aunque no era necesario, sabía Ten-ten que estaba jugando con fuego y no tardaría en quemarse, después de todo aquella relación que llevaba dos meses era una ventaja mía…es por eso que tuve que involucrarme con Ama…sin embargo después de todo…_Ten-Ten siempre estuvo enamorada de mí._

_**-**_No te mortifiques sólo era un pequeño regalo para ti-esa mujer verdaderamente me daba cólera, siempre con esa misma indeferencia que no era más que una máscara ,pero a pesar de aquello, era eso mismo lo que me hacía volver.

-Ama juró tee aaarrepen—tti—rás-lastimosamente eso era un juguete mi cuerpo había recibido peores cosas, mi mano tomo la flecha y la sacó de mi pecho con una mueca acompañándola luego hice trisas la flecha, con sólo mirar de reojo, la figura de aquella mujer se encontraba al frente mío y me estaba abrazando en menos de una fracción de segundo-Aaahho-oo-ra- not-e immmporrt-a mancharte ccoo-n mi saaangre-que pretendía esa mujer yo podía matarla pues bien sabía que no era tonto y ella me abrazaba despreocupadamente.

-Sssh sabes perfectamente que no me interesa-sentí su aliento que reaccionaba contra mi cuello frío-estás enterado de la razón-respiré hondo como para poder hablar claramente, aunque el dolor no era fuerte no me dejaba tranquilo.

-"_Me amas"…debo de admitir que es algo masoquista-_la sentí temblar era algo de rutina, sabía que mis palabras eran duras y más para ella…pero era algo de lo que no me arrepentiría…sólo deseo escuchar su último aliento.

-I_mposible y aunque me haga mal, no lo dejaré atrás-_perfecto eso me servía, me acomode entre sus brazos y sin pensármelo dos veces deje de apoyarme en su hombro y le obligue a mirarme sería una muerte digna, terminar luchando con un enemigo hasta la sus últimos alientos.

No despegaba su mirada de la mía tal vez porque trataba de descifrar algo o porque quería decirme cualquier cosa del momento, aunque era tarde…sin piedad mi mano atravesó su estomago y observe nítidamente su rostro, su gesto no había cambiado sólo me demostró tristeza , mientras su sangre la embarraba y de paso a mi, introduce más mi mano y ella hizo una mueca mientras más sangre brotaba y finalmente la desgarre , mientras sus brazos aún detrás de mi cabeza agarraban con fuerza mi ropa-_Entoncés muere conmigo- _dijeal fin,aunque tal vez este no era mi final pero el de ella si, la envolví en mis brazos sintiendo como su cuerpo se enfriaba, perdiendo la conciencia y la cordura al tiempo que caía con ella y el frío piso nos recibía…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Escuchaba música__, bueno más bien la melodía o voz de alguien era muy bonita por cierto pero no sabía de donde provenía, aún me dolía el cuerpo y lo sentía pesado, mira que dormir en una silla no es algo cómodo, mis ojos se abrieron poco a poco y me di cuenta de que ya era madrugada ¡diablos como me quede dormido!..._

_Mire en dirección a la cama donde supuestamente Hinata dormía, pero mis ojos no me engañaban ella no estaba allí, otra vez esa voz en mi cabeza irrumpió con brusquedad, pero era muy bonita…_

5

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

_Miraba una figura, era una mujer estaba dándome la espalda su cabello era un azul eléctrico exquisito estaba cantando ¡la conocía de algún lado! ¿pero de donde? , era tan nítida la imagen de aquella joven que me asustaba, un poco, bueno ya no importaba eso, mis pies se dejaron llevar, no los podía detener pero era también porque no quería detenerme y porque deseaba encontrar esa voz que me relajaba nublaba mis sentidos y un sin fin de emociones…no se muy bien cuanto camine para llegar a está ella sólo se que su voz era extraordinaria, tan linda y suavecita…tan…oh esperen allí hay otra fig__ura…la está siguiendo , ella sólo sigue el juego algo divertida le ah sonreído al tipo, pero a pesar de eso no pude ver muy bien su rostro, doblaron en una calle que yo sabía era solitaria me sentí tan raro que no me demoré en alcanzarla pero creo que fue un grave error…_

"ESA" NO ERA UNA LINDA CHICA DE VOZ DULCE… "ESA" ERA "MI HINATA" A PUNTO DE DESTROZARLE EL CUELLO A ALGUIEN , _sólo me_ _quede parado como un tarado…mientras esa imagen se repetía una y otra y otra y otra_ (ya entendimos ¬¬U) _destrozándole todo el pecho y saciando su sed sádicamente mientras esa sonrisa cínica e orgullosa aparecía en sus labios. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hug…este día estaba por ser estresante después de todos los profesores e inscripciones que tuve que hacer en la universidad verdaderamente estaba cansada, sólo quería…

**Inner: DORMIR, BAÑARME CON AGUA CALIENTE, ACUDIR A UN PSA, OBLIGAR A LOS SABIOS A ****HACERME MASAJEARME EN LOS HOMBROS POR EL ESTRÉS NO QUIERO MORIR DE ESTRÉS…**Diab….-digo: pamplinas no existe algo con lo que te podamos callar eres irritable, no existe forma de apagarte o que se yo aunque sea para que cierres esa horrorosa boca tuya, dime que hago para que te calles…**nada cariño sólo apresúrate en llegar a casa, porque déjame decirte que los hombres no son muy agradables en las noches menos si están tomados o se las quieren dar de vivos y eso va en serio…**muy bien sabes la dirección ¿es bonito?...**es a las afueras de la ciudad pero en una residencial bonita y silenciosa mmmmm creo que es cerca de la casa del Uchiha…**Oh en serio, genial así completaré está misión más rápido…**bueno apresura el paso**

**-después de muchas discusiones y perderse manejando 3 veces-**

**Bien, bien…ahora ya lo sé querida, no tenías porque ****ocultármelo…**ocultarte que, no _puedo mentir va contra las normas de Dios y estoy segura de que yo deseo alcanzar el máximo rango "los corazones puros"…_**ese floro no yo me lo creo ¬¬…no soy tarada veo lo que tu y no me digas que no pusiste cara de depravada cuando te comías con la mirada el trasero del uchiha , le tiraste una última mirada antes de irnos…O/O** _eso es mentira yy-y-oo-o eres una ordinaria Inner_…**Se se se, encima de depravada mala conductora…**tu eres la que no sabe lo que es tener sentido de orientación…**oh callate además ya llegamos, no vez el edificio de adelante "tonta"…**_Entoncés estacionemos mmmmm, se supone que tenemos estacionamiento…_**claro sólo voltea a la derecha…**_vaya si que es bonito, parece una mansión, tiene jardines, rejas, un vigilante, las lunas son oscuras y vivimos en el 9 piso…__**¿**_**el noveno?, porque sobrado y nos morimos allí en caso de cualquier terremoto…**_seeeee, creo que eso fue echo de paso, ¿Dónde estacionamos, en que número?..._**más adelante tarada**…

-Eh …Hi-**monse, no vez que el vigilante está al teléfono,** pero ya terminó…**¡oh si! Justo ahora…**shhhhh baje las luna y hable a la ventanilla-Buenas tardes, soy Kimiko Temko , tengo una reservación…

-Pase señorita Temko-me hablo una voz que provenía del otro lado, las rejillas se abrieron lentamente y dieron paso a mi auto luego de estacionar tomé mi bolso y antes de salir algo me dijo que tenía que arreglarme y no era un sexto sentido que digamos

**Inner: arréglate la falda cariño, y hazme el favor de soltarte el cabello, ¿Por qué te lo amarraste? òó ya no eres una colegiala…dios lo que hace uno por salir adelante.**

_Se se…ok ya voy…_

Miré por uno de los espejos del auto, arregle mi falda negra, desabroche un par de botones de la blusa lila…_dejemos la imaginación volar…__**así se habla…**_solté mi cabello y lo despeine un poco, me lleve el bolso al hombro y camine entrando al …bueno muy lujosa residencia, cuando ingrese la recepción era algo hermoso, los espacios eran amplios , muebles se ubicaban en medio de todo, eran de un negro azulado o azul oscuro como sea , había una pequeña ,mesita de color veis, con revistas de hoy y un florero con jazmines…_bonito detalle…_el piso era negro y muuy limpio, en su mayoría habían ventanas con grandes jardines o patios para la recreación, también habían muchos cuadros en un fondo amarillo casi para un crema que transmitía calma y alegría…la recepción estaba al frente mío, muchas llaves en marcos marrones en la pared un empleado, con traje algo tonto y dos más haciendo lo que al parecer era una amena charla, a mi izquierda se encontraba una puerta de cristal podías visualizar un camino y diferentes edificios más adelante… y a mi derecha los baños, decidí acercarme…

-Buenos días-el recepcionista dejo a sus amigos de lado para prestarme atención-soy Temko Kimiko…tenía una reservación en este lugar.

-Oh buenos días señorita Temko…-saco de un cajoncillo una llave- aquí tiene la llave…se puede quedar con ella, nosotros contamos con la original por caso de emergencia, el edificio es el que está algo aislado y es el "N", y su piso es el 9-vaya eso indicaba que el lugar era más o menos tan grande como la universidad , pero porque tantos malditos números, bloque blaaaa..bablalab oye espera no me aprendí esa parte-Si no se preocupe por su equipaje-**tal vez fue por la cara de que quieres preguntar**- llegará está tarde, y por lo del edificio es , es bueno…lo apartamos y ha sido construido el año pasado, es que el propietario odia el ruido y la mayoría de las cosas…se lo digo porque es un edifico reservado-el recepcionista me dio un papel agradecí y me encamine.

_Bueno__ sólo tenemos que ir a un edificio que dice "Prohibida la gente"_**…mmmmm puede que sea algún loco que está obsesionado con los comics, chatear en Internet, leer historias fantásticas de sus animes favoritos, un idiota sin vida social…querida te puedes encontrar con cualquier cosa**…_mmmm puede ser…oye creo que nos perdimos…__**GENIAL**_…..**que gran sentido de ubicación sakura eres de lo peor de verás yo te detesto peor que tener que realizar está misión contigo**….._eso es lo mismo Inner….no me soportas y punto…_**como sea, yo te odio eres…eres…eres…**_cállate voy a preguntar_

-Disculpa, me puedes decir donde ubico el edificio "N"-era una niña de unos 14 años, con cabello de color castaño y enrulado, ojos marrones, de mediana estatura, ósea por allí nos llevábamos yo era 7 centímetros más alta de seguro que ayudaba-¿me puedes decir donde está?

_Acaso dije algo malo… _**se nota que la gente te odia…¿**_pero que tiene de malo pedir direcciones?..._**y a mi que me preguntas…acaso yo abre puesto cara de tarada como la chiquilla…**

-Túu…¿cómo es que…de donde?-rayos está gente está loca-¡CÓMO ES QUE TU VIVES EN EL MISMO EDIFICIO QUE EL SEÑOR SASUKE Y YO NO!

-¿Qué?-acaso dijo señor…-¿Señor?...oye yo sólo te p-

-¡CALLA…AHORA ME LO VAS A EXPLICAR ARPÍA!

**Inner:òó diablos que niña, ahora si que no me detienes sakura…**

Juró a ver estado a punto de decir que esas no eran palabras que debería manejar una niña pero…nada salió de mi boca …a pesar de que se movía sola y al compás de mi cuerpo.

**-OYE MOCOSA INSOLENTE…ESAS NO SON LAS FORMAS DE TRATAR O ME DICE DONDE ESTÁ EL EDIFICIO O YO-**

**-¿**OH TU QUE ARPÍA?...NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE ME ROBES AL SEÑOR SASUKE

-**ES SUFICIENTE TU…TE HAZ GANADO MI FURIA-(**sólo imagínense a sakura a punto de golpear a Naruto y tronando los dedos ,pero con cabello marrón oscuro y ojos celestes,)

-Huy que miedo vejes-

-KATARY…¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a los nuevos inquilinos?-la mocosa de ojos saltones, giro su vista-Jovencita discúlpate…-deducí que era su madre y como no…eran idénticas sólo que los ojos de su madre eran marrones claros

-Pero mamá…ella vivirá con el señor Sasuke…¿Por qué yo no?-_eso de vivir con Sasuke era novedad__**…**_**yeah la cara de la señora también cambio radicalmente**-Ni loca me disculpo con ella…

-Entonces entra y espera tu castigo niña-sentencio aquella mujer, la "niña", la miro con odio y a muchos regañadientes entro a su edificio…**y yo que pensé que era indomable…**__

_**-**_Discúlpela…es que…bueno…ella adora al señor Sasuke desde que…le salvo la vida-ahora era mi turno…O.o…-Ella lo quiere mucho…pero bueno, no le haré perder el tiempo, ve aquel árbol a su derecha-sólo asentí-bien llegue a el y vaya de frente…camine unos tres edificios y luego guíese por un edificio apartado.

Y luego de todo eso, al fin pude reaccionar , como para poder contestarle cortésmente-Muchas gracias…señora…

-Cómo no jovencita, bienvenida y hasta luego.

Me pase a retirar y seguí paso por paso sus indicaciones, llegue a un edificio que estaba al medio de un jardín inmenso con flores tan hermosas como extravagantes…era de…**¿y se supone que en este edificio de 10 pisos vive sólo UNA persona?...**_así parece inner, bueno aquí vamos…_Pasamos el bello jardín por un caminito de piedra y llegamos a la puerta del edificio…saqué las llaves y abrí…era…sólo 2 palabras…**VERDADERAMENTE ELEGANTE…**_rayos Inner ten cuidado y no babees, no quiero tener que discutir con mi compañero de edificio el primer día…_Era de color blanco, y tenía algo así como rasgos celestes y lilas…reloco… en el medio una mesita no muy grande de color negra, pero encima llevaba un mantel bordado rojo y dos floreros bien distribuidos con flores de cerezos…atrás de ella un mueble de color crema y almohadones grises y morados, a los costados de la mesita dos muebles más del mismo color con mismos almohadones , la alfombra era gris claro y todo eso abarcaba y encima de los colmos había puertas de tras de los muebles la habitación, en el lado derecho o a mi lado derecho estaba un gran ventanal cerrado…por una oscura cortina… y al lado izquierdo las escaleras…_Bueno a caminar_…encontré un cuarto con tres puertas…ya saben al frente mío y a los costados…_¿y cómo rayos se supo_-…**Sakura baja inmediatamente…Oo**

Demasiado tarde…de la puerta derecha salía, en mi humilde opinión la escultural anatomía de mi compañero de edificio…Sasuke Uchiha estaba parado en medio de la puerta, con una toalla a la cintura y una en su cabeza, técnicamente me ignoro…el seguía con su labor de secarse el cabello y yo estática allí mirándolo, de repente me devolvió la mirada…levantando una ceja y comenzó a caminar en mis narices hacia la puerta izquierda y antes de tomar el picaporte se paro en seco.

-Abajo está el ascensor…detrás de los muebles-abrió la puerta y se esfumo.

**Mal cariño muy mal…debiste dejarme esto a mí…como se te ocurre mirarle allí como una babosa, tenías que dejar de mirarlo COMO BABOSA y preguntarle como subir****…**_Bajemos entoncés…_

__

-Hinata…-_mi mente de seguro estaba por algún rinconcito desconocido y sin ganas de volver…_el joven se encontrabaausente, mientras que desde otro ángulo una arrepentida joven tiraba el cuerpo sin vida de su presa…estiro su, al parecer delicada mano para alcanzar con ademanes de alcanzar al muchacho, y avanzo cuidadosamente, tratando de no asustarlo o al menos de no causar alguna emoción indebida, justo en el momento de tener contacto con la otra persona enfrente de el, está automáticamente la rechazo de un manotazo…

Sus ojos totalmente atónitos, quisieron artícular palabras, pero al parecer no era necesario, al menos en este caso,_ ¿podría_ _Naruto perdonarla por seguir sus instintos?, no estaba segura…_-Naa—ru-

-Cállate…-sus cabellos mostazas oscuros debido a la noche, daban una impresión deprimente.

-¿Qué?-fue ella quien está vez por acto reflejo, retrocedió-Naruto tran—quilo, soy yo…Hinata…Hinata-chan, tu ami-

-¿Estar tranquilo?...piensas que…je-subió su rostro poco a poco, la expresión era claramente de burla-¿piensas que me voy a convertir?...-del bolsillo de sus bermudas saco un pequeño colmillo atado a una soga-por ti…yo soy capaz de no matar a los de tu especie…-tiró aquel collar a sus pies-tal vez me equivoque contigo-lágrimas corrían por su rostro, eliminando el razonamiento de la pelinegra-no lo sé…de verdad Hinata…pero fue un gusto…

-¿de que hablas?... espera-(tartamudeando), comenzó a acercarse, siendo detenida por la marcada distancia de un brazo-yo…puedo, controlarme… en serio…

(el guión de naruto es normal…es de Hinata es corrido)

-No puedes…/_si de verás que si…sólo dame tiempo/_ perdón…quizás Sasuke tenía razón/_espera…no…Naruto…no por favor…no/_ no seas caprichosa…Hinata/_¿ser caprichosa?...crees que lo soy_/si no lo fueras aceptarías este echo /_pero yo…_

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	5. Pequeñas llamas negras

…Sólo lean y dejen un review si les gusto la historia y si les caigo bien y si no les gusto la historia y no les caigo bien, reclamen y también dejen su opinión a través de un review…

-Jejejejejejeejejejej, no mami no quiero-(balbuceos y traducción)-**Ho Sasuke tienes un cuerpazo**…no es cierto-(risas, luego gruñidos)-es un idiota…

GRAN SONIDO DE UN DESPERTADOR

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAA-no se confundan el despertador sólo sonó una vez, es la chillona voz de una pelirrosa pero no cualquiera, ella era…Sakura la pelirrosa, mejor conocida en el mundo de facficctión como Sakura Haruno-maldito y p* despertador-grito muy fastidiada una joven de ojos jade, que se encontraba vestida sólo de un camisón de ositos…pero como ese pequeño ruido de despertador había irrumpido su sueño no le quedo más remedio que dirigirse al baño y cerrar la puerta, no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando volvió a salir del baño y se acerco corriendo hacia una cómoda abrir un cajoncito y sacar una especie de collar o medallón, se lo puso y su físico fue cambiando poco a poco…de lo que era una pelirrosa ojijade paso a ser una mujer de pelo marrón con partes negras y ondas leves sumándole a ello sus cansados ojos celestes…Ahora si retornando a su labor de arreglarse regreso al baño, para poder vestirse…

Salió ya vestida de una falda-short gris, un polo a tiritas blanco que tenía la palabra "fashion" escrita en toda su extensión de un fuerte verde y resaltado con lo que parecía estrellas de muchos colores, sandalias negras cabellos en una cola alta dejando un mechón ondulado, labios con brillo, ojos delineados de negro y un bolso negro…

Agregando aparte su grandiosa sonrisa en su rostro que era debido al día sábado y significaba según su Inner día de compras, no habían estado del todo de acuerdo pues sólo habían hablado cinco segundos del tema porque cayeron rendidas de cansancio con tanta tarea de universidad…eso fue ayer, viernes y en todo ese día no había visto a Sasuke ¡Que mal!...bueno ya se lo cruzaría…muy tranquila Salió de su departamento , tarareando quien sabe que, abordo el ascensor y marco el piso número uno…la música del ascensor era realmente aburrida…

Se miró el rostro en frente pues el ascensor era como un espejo en todos lados, y se arreglo un poco en mechón con la mano derecha haciendo sonar sus pulseras, fue entonces que este se abrió dándole una visión de verdadero miedo…

Y no era cualquier sensación la que se podía sentir si mirabas claramente la escena de al frente.

Podías ver claramente a un pelinegro muy fastidiado, con cara de pocos amigos, con una playera ajustada al cuerpo de color azul y blanco a rayas, un pantalón jin algo suelto en su mano derecha un ipod y en su pierna izquierda un rubio con una camisa sport color salmón y unas bermudas grises con bolsillos azules, se apreciaba notablemente que se encontraba en estado etílico, parecía rogarle…no se porque pero el chico se me hace conocido…

-Por favor Sasuke, no me odies, yo te amo mucho-dijo apenas pudiendo vocalizar el bronceado chico.

-Vete a la mierda Naruto y ya suéltame la pierna si no quieres que te mate-dijo enfadado el de ojos negros…aún sin fijarse que la ojiceleste los miraba casi a un punto de querer burlarse, la joven siguió su camino y al pasar por el lado del Uchiha le saludo con toda la confianza del mundo…

-Buenos días Sasukito-dijo ella burlonamente y cuando el voleo percatándose de su presencia enfureció de sólo verla, Sakura(Kimiko) observo lo más rápido que pudo al rubio que rogaba y fue cuando recordó**…¿quién Sakura, que tanto le miras?...**si lo miras bien es hijo o sobrino de Jiraiya un licántropo, si no me falla la memoria el es Naruto-Que tengas un buen sábado…

-¿Sasuke quien es ella?-pregunto el rubio dejando su pierna y mirando a la joven mientras esta detenía su camino pensando que cabía la posibilidad de parecer sospechosa-te acostaste con ella verdad…-dijo él muy molesto cruzándose de brazos para luego mirar al pelinegro el cual ya no se le podía definir su estado de ánimo-No te da vergüenza…estoy sufriendo y viniendo a ti en busca de que me consueles y tu…tu…maldito subnormal…

-Si no fuera normal, no me acostaría con mujeres-comento el pelinegro.

-Como sea-grito el rubio-eres…eres…de los peores, y yo pensé que me amabas, como yo a ti-lloriqueaba el rubio en mi hombro, para luego percatarse y dejar rápidamente esa ´posición y-más vergüenza debe darte, porque la inquilina nueva llegará en cualquier minuto y si ve esto pensará que eres cualquier cosa…

-Yo soy la nueva inquilina-dijo la pelirrosa con la cara algo verde, de todo ese drama que se montaron ambos muchachos…

-¿Qué?-pregunto saliendo de lo que sea que hayan estado haciendo o diciendo-Tú eres la nueva-vio como ella asentía despacio-…-sin palabras sólo había querido venir a ver al teme porque rompió con Hinata pero esto lo superaba, además está chica era rara…primero, porque su olor no era como el de los humanos sino…tenía dos fragancias una era la de cerezo y la otra era como a vainilla…además emanaba pureza pero se podía apreciar en su alma otra pequeña personalidad de un color grisáceo y algo traviesa, -Wuau-ignorando todo lo demás la joven era superlinda-Sasuke, ¡pueda salir con ella!...Di que si….di que si, di que si.

-Hpm…-gruño él, para luego imaginando tal vez que yo no observaba…mirar con odio al licántropo y cambiar de color sus ojos a unos carmesí con tres comas negras-No-dijo y al voltear a verme no encontré ningún rastro de lo observado…Viste eso, ¿Quuuue- ess-ss es-sso?...**la verdad es que se poco de eso, pero le llaman Sharingan…**supongo que por ahora eso es suficiente…

-¿y porque teme?-insistió su amigo-si no te acostaste con ella , no es tuya…-dijo enfadado.

-Es mi novia-respondió Sasuke, poniendo nerviosa a Sakura y más desorientado al rubio-no te le acerques-sin decir más camino hacia "su novia" sin siquiera preguntar la jalo del brazo y la obligo a caminar fuera del edificio aún cuando la pobre chica seguía en estado de shock, pero claro que no era suficiente respuesta para callar a su amigo…

-Pero si es la nueva inquilina-interponiéndose entre la pareja y la puerta que indicaba la libertad de ambos jóvenes de las tontas preguntas del ojiazul-¿Qué tan rápido son novios y porque no me contaste? T.T…

-¿Por qué crees que la deje vivir en el mismo edificio que yo?-dijo gruñiendo-Además es mi vida privada y no necesito decirte mi día completo…¬¬

-Pero Sasuke, soy tu mejor amigo ¿Por qué me tratas así (voz llorosa y ojitos de cachorrito abandonado)- _verdaderamente había días en que de verdad soportar a Naruto era algo lo suficientemente horrible como para que te merecieras un pase gratis al cielo…_

-Toma, tienes mi tarjeta de crédito, anda y trágate todo el ramen de la ciudad y no te aparezcas porque sino(gesto malvado)-a su sorprendido amigo sólo le duro poco, porque por otro lado tenía una tarjeta ilimitada para ir a comer ramen en el mejor restaurant de la ciudad…así que ni flojo ni perezoso salió disparado para allá…_gracias teme, esto si aliviará mi corazón partido…_

…OwO eso de verdad fue sencillo, ningún rival, nada de declaraciones inútiles, ni siquiera usamos la seducción el chico sólo conoce una palabra "mio"…etto-mdfk,f….dfkmk…**se se sólo reacciona**…nmmk-jfnkxfnwoerisa-dgdxk…**ok ok entonces voy yo…**

**-**_**¿Y tu quién te haz creído para posicionarte en semejante lugar?**_**-**dijo la inner chica aún siendo arrastrada del brazo…al escuchar esto el pelinegro volteo mirándola serio-…_**conmigo no sirve tu encantadora mirada de terror**_-…okey eso no le funciono a Sasukito, así que para no perder se obligo a usar su sharingan, mirándola aún más amenazante que la ultima vez, lamentablemente la inner era curiosa o tal vez le gustaba verlo enojado_-__**OwO como haces eso, ¿Es de familia?, ¿Eres mago profesional?, ¿Usas contactos super avanzados?, kawaaaaaaaaai…dime como le haces¿tu crees que me salga?...n.n**_

-¿Acaso eres tonta?-dijo ahora si verdaderamente enfadado y a punto de perder la paciencia, sólo que ahora era un formación diferente (Mangekyou sharingan) la cual hipnotizo a la joven, nublando su vista y dejándola técnicamente sin vida pero consiente para que pudiera sentir el terror mismo, mientras agarrándola por la cintura y acercándose a su oído susurro-Puedes sentir…que es estar sin el control de tu cuerpo propio-(risa bajita pero macabra)-ahora, me sigues el juego y haces como que nada paso o simplemente te quedas así mientras yo controlo tu cuerpo a mi gusto-dijo esto a la vez que la ojiceleste poco a poco comenzaba a moverse y cuando lo logro lo empujocon ganas de querer escapar cayó al suelo mientras temblaba, ni la misma Inner, ni Sakura fingían ahora…

-¿Qquu-uué er—es—ses-susurro temblando de miedo y temiendo por su vida pero sólo recibió una sonrisa malvaba con un gesto torcido…

-Tu novio-era una verdadera sonrisa y eso la estaba poniendo paranoica, nunca se imagino a un tipo como él sonriendo tan abiertamente como si de lo que hablaran fuera un simple juego de niños cuando en realidad no era así-levántate, ¿O prefieres quedarte allí?-dijo de lo más tranquilo…

-Estás demente-corto a la vez que una corriente maligna recorría la espalda del pelinegro-sólo eres mi compañero de clases de la universidad , no sé nada de ti…-fue un duro silencio que si pudiera ser interpretado de otra manera serían muchos pensamientos frustrantes y fastidiosos. Un largo suspiro salió de la boca del pelinegro , quien levanto la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo…

-Aunque eres una humana cualquiera hay algo que emana de ti-comento el muchacho con simpleza, su mirada no descendía aún del soleado día-coopera conmigo-suena _más a orden que a petición_, fue un pensamiento de la muchacha…_pero si aceptamos tendremos la oportunidad de saber qué es lo que trama…_**sería un riesgo, pero por otro lado tienes razón, ante cada cosa debes de reaccionar de la manera más impredecible…**

-Wouh…Wouh, me estás diciendo que…¿energías? ¿Qué eres un maestro de los chackras o fenshui?-no **tan impredecible ¬¬ , ¿te cuesta entender o qué?-**No tengo nada en contra, pero parece algo… no se complicado si se trata de ti…oh eso supongo-_su rostro ni siquiera se ha impactado o se ha movido, si es un demonio¿no debería molestarle?..._**es uno con mucha paciencia si en realidad sus grados de aguante llegan tan lejos contigo…**

-¿Qué crees que hay después de esta vida?-pregunto una vez más atrapándola en un juego de palabras-Por alguna razón tenerte cerca algunas veces es un fastidio.

-¿PUES ENTONCES PORQUE DICES COSAS TAN RÍDICULAS?-grito desesperada pues aunque sabía a lo que se refería, tenía hecho un nudo en la garganta pues sabía que si se enteraba tarde o temprano no habría salida-Sasuke ahora mismo no te comprendo-estaba siendo sincera, o bueno por lo menos la mitad…eso contaba ¿no?.

-Andando tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-dijo levantándola del piso y prácticamente obligándola a caminar…

-Si claro, pero me lástimas la muñeca-dándole un manotazo para que la soltara, sobándose la muñeca y al hacerlo noto un pequeño fuego negro emanaba, miro asustada al pelinegro el cual abrió los ojos soltando de golpe toda su sorpresa la cual había evitado usar con todo lo sucedido anteriormente-¿Dime qué rayos fue eso?- la pinta del pelinegro no fue algo que ella quisiera describir como divertida.

-Hpm-contesto él y como si de un ser extraño se tratará la reviso de pies a cabezas como si fuera la primera vez que se hubieran conocido, al instante miro el collar…y luego su rostro, el collar y luego su rostro verdaderamente asustaba-¿Por qué siempre usas ese collar?-inquirió dudoso.

**MIENTE, MIENTE, MIENTE, MIENTE**

-Eeer—ra- d-d-de m-i madre-apenas y pudo pronunciar lo ultimo-me lo ha obsequiado mi madre un año antes de que muriera, cuando tenía trece-suspiro eso estuvo cerca, pero ahora debía poner cara de tristeza….levanto la cabeza más no lo miró-tenía cáncer…-¿_Qué pasa si me descubre__**?...**_**pfff no te preocupes, justo en este mismo instante existió una pareja los Temko con una sólo hija que eres tu, tu madre murió y tu papá es director de un hospital**_…¿Cómo haces eso__Inner?..._**¿No creías que te enviaríamos a aquí sin una identidad?, se darían cuenta, supuestamente tu dirías la historia de tu vida y aparecerían tus padres falsos…debimos crearla al comienzo pero lo olvide con todo lo de la universidad…**_Bien entonces eso ya no es algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos…_

-Vámonos-contesto de manera más tranquila, tomándola de la mano está vez sin obligarla a caminar-Necesitamos ver a un viejo amigo…-no protesto, ni agesto su rostro, su mente ni si quiera maldijo al pelinegro comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente como una verdadera pareja…

...o

-Mmmm…-(sonido de alguien tarareando)…-Mira Sano creo que está despertando…

-SHhhhh no hagas ruido mamá de seguro le duele la cabeza…baja la voz

-(susurro)Hay cariño, pobre hombre, apuesto que los ataco un oso, ni que decir de su esposa se llevo la peor parte-comento la madre para seguir tejiendo una bufanda de color rojo-menos mal los hemos encontrado anda avisa a tu padre parece que recobra la conciencia.

Neji Pov´s

Me dolía a horrores el pecho…y la peor parte de todo esto es que me encuentro en una vivienda llena de humanos…maldita Ten-ten, no debí subestimarla aunque mi cuerpo sea resistente pude haber muerto…

-Está usted bien joven-escucho la voz de alguien a su costado por lo que decidió abrir los ojos encontrándose con una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones de aspecto muy bonachón demasiado para su gusto, apenas y asintió en signo de aprobación-lamento lo de su esposa-comento triste la mujer, la conclusión a la cual el llego era que la arquera había muerto en su disputa, guardo silencio por un momento y recordó la batalla, una enemiga menos ahora que le dolía el pecho tenía que informar como algo importante lo que esa niña había creado y usado en esa batalla era riesgoso; no volvería a vivir eso-¿Está escuchándome?-que fastidiosos pensó y asintió-hemos hecho hasta lo imposible y su mujer está recuperándose lentamente, pero dudo que vaya a salvarse-_mierda, seguía viva, así que ni eso era suficiente como para borrarla de este mundo, muy bien Ama si sobrevives a está prometo llevar la siguiente pelea en serio…tan sólo tienes una oportunidad.._

-Es una mujer fuerte-dijo al fin, después de todo el se regeneraba mucho más rápido una ventaja grande-pero también terca-la mujer miraba al hombre sentado en la cama y su imaginación la llevaba a la conclusión de que eran unidos , cosa muy errada-quiso ella admirar el bosque antes de irnos-sus ojos perla se llenaron de falsa tristeza y falsas lágrimas-(suspiro) no debí dejarla sola-la mujer le miro conmovida-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?.

-Dos días joven-contesto amable la señora-son ahora las nueve de la mañana , si ya no despertaba hoy hubieran sido tres días-hablo la mujer y luego retorno a su bufanda, miró al joven y advirtió la siguiente pregunta-venimos a ver a la abuela y Sano, mi hijo decidió dar un paseo y fue él quien los encontró a ambos abrazados en el piso, había mucha sangre así que no pudimos distinguir que tipo de animal fue, así que sin perder tiempo alquilamos una pequeña casa; aunque lejos de la de la abuela puesto que ni siquiera sabemos ni conocemos a los vecinos-rió la mujer divertida-no, nos hemos despegado de ustedes dos desde entonces…

-Gracias-_me duele la cabeza no he comido nada en dos días, el fin justifica los medios ¡¿Ho no?-_¿Quién está con Ten-ten?-en ese mismo instante en la habitación entraron dos hombres uno de cuarenta, cabello oscuro y ojos claros y el otro de unos dieciséis con mucho parecido al otro hombre pero con ojos marrones.

-Acabo de verle, soy doctor por cierto y no se preocupe está estable; a asimilado muy bien todo lo que le he dado y por el incidente que sufrió he logrado cocer toda la piel y abría que esperar que ella sola salga adelante, lo que aún no entiendo es ¿cómo ha resistido tanto?-dijo mirando al ojiperla-tenía prácticamente abierta y desgarrada la piel tanto que podía observar su interior-_desgarrada la piel ¿pero si le destroce todo el estómago?..., así que era cierto que habían experimentado con sangre de vampiro…nunca pensé que Hatake tuviera la valentía de hacerle algo así a Ten-ten, siempre pensando en su futuro…que buen padre…-_Como dije antes es una mujer admirable e increíblemente fuerte…

-No lo compensa-contraataco el Doc. Observando aún al chico de ojos perla.

-Nunca dije lo contrario, es sólo que tuvo mucha suerte ¿verdad?

-Si pero eso no-

-Cariño-levanto la voz la mujer a un costado del enfermo-Tranquilízate, es que acaso crees algo más allá de los ojos de los demás, es absurdo- esta vez la mujer dirigió una mirada para que su esposo se controlara y a la vez era una de advertencia. Hasta eso Neji ya se sentía del todo recuperado y pero con la necesidad de comer, lástima aunque lo hubieran ayudado la supervivencia del más fuerte lo obligaba…Así que mientras el duelo de miradas seguía se levanto y noqueo de un golpe a la mujer que era la más cercana, al notar esto su esposo corrió en defensa de ella siendo de igual manera golpeado hasta chocar contra la pared y quedar inconsciente, dos menos quedaba una , el miedo y los nervios atacaron al joven quien al tratar de huir resbalo al bajar las escaleras y cayó estrepitosamente muriendo al instante…Luego de haberse alimentado lo suficiente, ordeno los cuerpos de tal manera de que un hubiera sospecha alguna…

A la joven mujer la ubico en el cuarto echada en la cama que él estaba ocupando; con sus dientes había simulado un asesinato y había derramado la suficiente sangre para que lo pareciera, a su esposo lo dejo en la cocina y le amarro la corbata a un estante alto, por último hizo un parte cortes en las piernas del más joven y lo dejo en el suelo donde había caído al intentar escapar de él…Luego de ello fue a la habitación de Ten-ten que estaba en el segundo piso, las cortinas jugaban con el viento puesto que la ventana estaba abierta, su cuerpo se resistía a dejar este mundo, aunque conectada a una mascarilla para poder respirar; unos cuantos cables más, con el cabello todo desparramado, poco le importo la desconecto de todo aquello y huyo por la ventana del mismo cuarto con la joven de cabellos castaños inconsciente y al borde de morir…

_Veamos de cuanto es tu resistencia Ten-ten Ama, si es así te ganarás el derecho de poder amarme como tanto lo deseas…_

...oO.o

-_Así que viste llamas negras-preguntaron desde otro lado del teléfono una voz por el momento desconocida-entonces no cabe duda es ella, pero con lo otro que me comentas es claro que tenemos que adoptar medidas…_

_-_Entonces que me recomiendas-pregunto el menor de los Uchihas- _Transfórmala pero no te apresures, primero enséñale a canalizar su energía y luego haz que repele lo luminoso-_contesto-Muy bien, no creí que fuera a pasarme algo como eso tan de improvisto-_(risas) si lo se, más aún como me comentas tienes un gran trabajo que realizar antes que eso…_

-Sasuke, ya tengo los capuchinos-se oyó a lo lejos comolo llamaban.

-Si ya voy-(contesto el pelinegro)-Entonces te llamo después, aja…si…claro, bien, ok así quedamos, hasta luego-luego de cortar se dirigió hacia la joven de cabellos marrones y recibió su capuchino-Deberíamos irnos, ya es tarde-la joven sólo asintió, así ambos tomaron un taxi, ni una sola palabra cruzaron en el camino de vuelta a casa, fue una tarde lo bastante abrumadora para hablar de aquello, habían ido a la casa de un pariente de Sasuke pero como no se encontraba él decidió llamarlo y estuvieron hablando un buen rato, luego de ello Sasuke la invito al cine acepto gustosa y al terminar salieron y mientras Kimiko iba por unos capuchinos Sasuke recibió una llamada por lo que se aparto un poco para poder hablar, lo abrumador fue antes de salir…

Al llegar a la residencia pagaron el taxi, y fueron encaminándose hacia el único departamento apartado de los demás, pasaron por la casa de la pequeña joven de catorce que el primer día espanto a Sakura por si esta se acercaba mucho a Sasuke al recordarlo rió un poco…

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-le pregunto Sasuke a la joven…

-Nada, nada…es sólo que cuando llegue una jovencita de catorce años me llamo arpía al enterarse que de viviría en el mismo edificio que su Sr. Uchiha.

-Katary-dijo en lo mismo en que su mente parecía irse a otro tiempo-Vive aquí desde que tiene nueve, a los diez estaba un día de fiestas navideñas en el centro comercial-_seguíamos allí los dos caminando hacia nuestro edificio-_justo me apeteció salir un rato…

-¿A hacer compras navideñas? No es algo para los…-rayos casi digo humanos-los que adoran navidad-(risa de niña tonta) a la cual el moreno ni le prestó atención.

-Supongo, pero yo encontré a Katary siendo forzada a ir con unos tipos –_no parecía de los que ayudaba pero se veía super wuau con ese aire de chico malo, aunque si era malo-_y se cruzaron en mi camino y los revente, desde entonces esa mocosa no me deja respirar-¬¬ si que sabe como romper un ambiente buena onda.

-Es sólo una niña y eres como su héroe-hablo ella cuando estaban entrando al edificio , pronto abordaron el ascensor-no es una mocosa además, porque técnicamente ya piensa como una mujer-ante el último comentario de sus labios salió una risita, cuando llegaron al piso nueve, Sakura(Kimiko) salió del ascensor-Buenas noches Sr. Uchiha-luego de esto la puerta se cerró completamente y el ascensor lo llevo hasta el último piso.

Salió tranquilamente se dirigió a su recamara se desvistió como de costumbre tomo su toalla y una bata y fue derechito hacia su relajación máxima…una vez en su tina con agua calentita, a su mente vino todo lo que había hecho durante todo el día, cuando se acordó de lo que había hablado con Shisui se le revolvió el estómago, si Madara se enteraba de esto estaba claro que haría lo imposible para conseguirlo, después de todo Shisui no le tenía demasiada lealtad a Madara; uno porque era un estafador y dos porque a pesar de que Madara lo amenazará todo el tiempo no podía tocar a Shisui porque tenía un trato con Problema resuelto…_este baño si que me relajo y de sobremanera…_terminado su baño se vistió, con una toalla iba secándose el cabello en una pequeña mesita al lado de la cama tomo el control del tv y lo prendió, lo primero que observo fue como una chica de cabellos oscuros y algo ondulados estaba en su cama leyendo un libro, llevaba unos shorts antes de la rodilla y una blusa de tiras ajustada a su cuerpo. Con el pelo en una coleta muy tranquila…_mmmm…nada raro hasta ahora, chica lista o tal vez no, fue algo inútil instalar cámaras en su edificio si no hace más que lo normal…Madara eres un idiota ¬¬…ahora, fuera a la chica y hola al canal deportivo de mujeres…jejejeje ese canal si vale la pena…_

_Bip –Bip-Bip-Joder yo quería ver el canal de chicas¿Y ahora que?_

Ya sin rechistar cambio el a modo de video y observo curioso lo que la joven de cabellos oscuros se encontraba haciendo, parecía quererse ir a duchar y de un momento al otro…tomó el medallón de su cuello y comenzó a observarlo…¬¬_ a que venía la estúpida alerta…_pfff AL CANAL DE LAS DEPORISTAS NUDISTAS…n.n

...o

_Ya dejo de observarnos Inner…_**Si ya dejo eso, ahora ya neutralice todo el edificio del piso nueve para que puedas desplegar energía y poder separarnos por un tiempo…**_¿estás segura de esto?, no es cualquier demonio, podría darse cuenta…_**No te preocupes tardaré lo suficiente…**¿seguiremos teniendo el mismo pensamiento verdad?...**claro y lo que escuche yo lo harás tu, además esto es sólo una distracción, sino si seríamos sospechosas…**

Sin perder más tiempo, la joven pelinegra junto las palmas de sus manos, mientras que iba recitando algo parecido a una oración y sus cabellos se iban elevando mientras pétalos de cerezos iban envolviéndolas creando un aire mágico, de a pocos su cabello iba cambiando a uno rosado y de repente apareció en el cuarto una pelirrosa…

Como por arte de magia tumbando prácticamente la puerta se dejo ver ya con el sharingan activado; el demonio Sasuke Uchiha…y lo primero que vio al entrar fue un ondeante cabello rosa, pétalos alrededor con un aire de pureza, una túnica no muy larga sino hasta las rodillas y de color blanco ,la mirada firme aún siendo un rostro angelical, más abajo en el suelo una joven de cabellos oscuros…

-¿Cómo ha osado entrar en territorio mío?-pregunto con una sonrisa torcida-Haruno te he dicho que si necesitabas servicios míos te presentarás primero conmigo, no con mi inquilina-respondió de lo más orgulloso.

-Uchiha, siempre dejándose llevar por la lujuria-contesto mientras negaba con la cabeza-Y no son necesarios tus servicios; la verdad es que sólo te lo preguntaré una vez…¿Para qué quieres a la muchacha?.

-No es de tu incumbencia-dijo como retándola, luego se volvió su gesto de siempre, el insípido y frío.

**Sakura…aún no me he recuperado del todo por la separación, pero deberías irte…esto no tiene buena pinta…**_Cállate…Cállate_

_Yo se lo que hago, y en este momento todo debe ir como lo he planeado, ni tu ni nadie interferirá en esto…__**…**_

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos neh Sasuke?-hablo la joven de cabellos rosados-estoy segura de que el sacrificio de Mikoto-san fue en vano…-siguió en el juego atenta a la reacción de su enemigo natural.

-No me hables de ella-dijo hastiado-sabes que por su culpa termine así-continuo el muchacho, al tiempo que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta que hace unos pocos momentos había derribado.

-No cambias ni aunque el tiempo te obligue a ello-la pelirrosa extendió sus blancas alas las cuales llegaban al techo de la habitación.

-Ni que lo digas, te veo y te he tenido desde los cinco años-al decir aquello cerró los ojos al tiempo que aspiraba y al exhalar de su nariz salía fuego-me haz acompañado en mi corta vida de humano…

-Y no pienso dejarte ahora-su mirada adquirió coraje y fuerza-si terminaste así fue por culpa mía y como mis demás errores yo misma he de salvarte de esto, no importa lo que me cueste.

-Como nuestra rutina no estoy dispuesto a el plan que trazas siempre y sin olvidarme- fue cuando de hicieron presentes las alas negras del pelinegro desgarrando su polo con el que iba a dormir…-En serio eran ciertos los rumores de que habían bajado a la tierra para medirnos-Sin esperar un momento más se lanzó hacia la pelirrosa, quien al estar navegando en viejos recuerdos le tomo realmente desprevenida; pero ya era tarde y ambos se encontraban forcejeando en el piso…

Basto con que Sakura expandiese su aura pura por toda la habitación como para que el joven Uchiha perdiera el control de la situación por un momento , al darse cuenta de que escapaba logró atrapar uno de sus tobillos ; al jalarla justo en el preciso momento en que iba a impactar su puño el ella , un segundo antes levanto su brazo preparándose para el fuerte golpe…cuando unas pequeñas llamas negras envolvieron el brazo de aquel ángel…Fue cuando todo se aclaro, el rostro del Uchiha no mostraba ninguna emoción pero aún así sin decir palabra alguna dirigió su puño al suelo…

-No a ti…

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Vuelve a obrar el destino

-Así que dime Madara…¿A que juegas?-pregunto un joven juguetón pero molesto-Sabes bien que no me gusta esto-(sonríe de forma angelical).

-Shisui-prenuncia tranquilamente mientras observa como las almas recién llegadas allí eran totalmente despedazadas por otras, algo que comúnmente solía pasar a menudo en lugares como estos-Guárdate tus comentarios para alguien que los tome en cuenta…como…(suspiro)…como Sasuke-chan- no había necesidad de voltear como para saber la sonrisa del otro joven seguía allí, Shisui no era de los que perdía la paciencia pero no le gustaban sus "métodos" por así decir.

-Tu engañaste a Fugaku, y lo casaste con Mikoto-sabía que de tan sólo recordarlo se enfadaba-¿y para que?-los puños de Madara se cerraban con fuerza-Vamos…no me obligues a llamarte por tu nombre, al final sabes que nada salió como querías, ese ángel…Sakura Haruno…es un problemilla que tienes aún pendiente.

-Bueno…a pesar de estar aquí solo para molestarme…nunca haz aprendido que me guardo muchos haces bajo estás mangas.

-Si lo sé, pero esta vez no van a funcionar…Sabes que este puesto no te pertenece ni a ti, ni a Itachi ; tu supuesto heredero, tampoco te funcionaría yo como escape…-siguió siendo tan transparente y locuaz a la vez…_aunque le cortes las venas a Dios, este no es tu lugar…_y tomo aire para expulsar lo siguiente-ESTE PUESTO ES POR DERECHO A UCHIHA SASUKE-y así el eco de aquellas palabras reboto en todo aquel espacio y poco a poco se convirtió en un silencio largo.

-Sabes lo que aún eres… niño-dijo Madara ya molesto-Puede que a Sasuke no le importe, pero a ti si-dijo seguro mientras volteaba feliz acordándose del punto débil de Shisui, un demonio como pocos-No te olvides de tu amor por Mikoto-chan-dijo en tono burlón y ensoñador, Shisui viajaba al pasado con recordarlo-Y vamos Fugaku, ya no sería un rival, sólo recuerda que a ella le quedan dos eternidades-al hablar de aquello un alma desesperada alcanzo su tobillo a lo que Madara frunció el ceño molesto para momentos después aquella alma quedará pulverizada acompañado de un grito desgarrador-Mikoto sólo era mitad humana, y ni ella misma lo sabía, con diecinueve años creía que su vida era un desastre, un desastre total y vamos…Fugaku no estaba mejor…dos hijos, Sasuke aún pequeño y Lilith quien sabe donde, era lo más apropiado.

-¿lo más apropiado?- llevo una mano hacia su rostro y su dedo índice rozo su nariz-¿lo más apropiado…dices?-un leve silencio después-Sabías que la amaba-dijo eso molesto , con un nudo en la garganta y depositando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Era contra las reglas, y estabas al tanto-siguió hablando Madara de lo más tranquilo, Shisui comenzó a avanzar.

-No si ella me correspondía …cosa que nunca llegue a saber, porque no me diste la oportunidad para averiguarlo más a Fugaku si-ataco furioso mientras se detenía a un metro de Madara para seguir charlando-Pues me mandaste cinco años a robar almas desde la puerta de San Pedro y cuando yo regrese Mikoto estaba casada con Fugaku y Sasuke ya sabía decir mamá-paso una mano por su cabello-Esto no tenía que ver conmigo o con Mikoto, todo era por Sasuke porque sabías que si Mikoto estaba el suficiente tiempo con él, tarde o temprano accedería a vivir como humano y alguien tomaría sus poderes -volvió a reír-¿en serio lo creías?, por favor…Sasuke no podría dejar algo para lo que estaba hecho…nació marcado…no olvides como termino Fugaku por sólo levantarle la voz a Mikoto, esa fue la primera vez, la segunda fue su tumba…

-Y vaya que me sirvió para medir la fuerza del muchacho-comento algo pensativo Madara-por eso también intervino la Haruno, con eso se le bajaron los humos a Sasuke.

-¿Es en serio ?, la enviaste cuando Sasuke tenía cinco o seis años, lo increíble es que el también pudiera verla y Fugaku no la destruyera,…claro como no se me ocurrió Sakura y Mikoto , él corazón de Sasuke latía desembocado…-miró a los ojos de su acompañante- Mientras el ángel lo purificaba, mientras yo volvía a estar fuera de eso, mientras Itachi crecía…engañabas a Mikoto, la usabas , la controlabas, la verdad es que aún no se como se conduce tu cerebro… -se dio media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar, verdaderamente estar ahí con Madara le daba nauceas-Ah…por cierto…¿Aún no hay noticias de quien será la esposa de Sasuke?...bastaría eso para derrocarte-dijo aún riéndose por su propio comentario.

-No aún no, pero esas viejas consejeras se traen algo entre manos, estoy seguro de que ya se han enterado, pero alguien les ha tapado la boca-dijo como señalándole-¿Sabes de quién se trata?.

-No, la verdad es que no…pensé sobornarlas para que no hablarán, así jodería tus planes un buen rato, pero parece que se me adelantaron.

-En ese caso tendré que ofrecerles algo mejor…-_malditas viejas, perdida de mi tiempo por la puras…-_Hasta luego, Shisui- el aludido simplemente siguió su camino, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de responder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ya no sabía ni cuanto tiempo había transcurrido pues el animal ese me dejo inconsciente…y la sangre de mis venas corría desesperada en todas direcciones, el miedo me calaba los huesos y gotas de sudor acariciaban mi rostro, mientras más larga era la espera más se acortaban mis opciones de escape…estaba atada de pies a cabeza tirada en una cama y al frente mío nada más y nada menos que sus ónix ojos que penetraban con dureza los jades reflejos que daban mis ojos…había estado mirándome por más de media hora no se movía salvo respirar, y de a ratos cerraba los ojos suspirando amargamente .Mi "otro yo" había sido llevada a otro lado mientras estaba inconciente _

De pronto se acerco al rostro de la ojijade y rosando su nariz y sus labios pronuncio-_En el sétimo cielo_- _las palabras no son para ponerse nerviosa, que te las digan a tan corta distancia cuesta_…de la garganta de la joven salió un pequeño "Glup", que basto para hacer sonreír al que provoco aquello, sin esperar más termino la pequeña distancia y beso sus labios; no bruscamente pero tampoco con amor a lo que Sakura forcejeo un poco y no acepto…así al terminar mordió sus labios y se aparto para apreciar el ceño de la joven…

-Muy bien-dijo muy sereno, sintiendo temblar todo el cuerpo de ella, no había oído su voz ni la suya propia en muchas horas.

En los ojos ónix del joven se reflejo el temblor de la muchacha, a la vez que creaba una imagen en su mente, _una donde una más joven pelirrosa jugaba con él mientras le sonreía y las mejillas de él iban tiñéndose en un leve carmín…o cuando correteaban bajo la lluvia…sus días tristes…las estrellas …cuando se graduó y ella aplaudía entre el público aunque nadie la viera excepto él…el accidente…su desaparición…la última vez que se vieron…muchas cosas en fin_ Cuando Sakura sintió que Sasuke se incorporaba, se sorprendió al sentir como las manos de él comenzaban a desatarla.

-Sólo permanece a mi lado y nada malo pasará-_...cuanto había deseado que él le dijera esas palabras mucho antes que todo esto sucediera, como en una película romántica…-_Vamos…tenemos que esconderte por ahora.

-¿Esconderme?-susurro ella sobándose las muñecas-¿Por qué?, ¿Cuál es el problema?-no tenía ni la menor idea de porque esa idea…ella seguía pensando que tras la máscara actual tal vez escondía su viejo yo, difícil de saber…Sasuke era tan complejo como complicado. No se podía describir de forma precisa.

-Sólo será un tiempo-comento él- en este momento no puedo explicártelo-se levanto de la cama y salió del cuarto a los diez minutos volvió con un atuendo sacado del cuarto de la pelirrosa- vístete rápido- le alcanzo la ropa y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si, Sakura sólo vio el atuendo enfrente , era uno de los vestidos que había comprado para cuando llego a la tierra, era uno blanco suelto sin tiritas , un poco antes de la rodilla y unas sandalias blancas…las tomo y se las puso lo mismo con el vestido, se amarro su largo y rosado cabello en una coleta dejando sus característicos mechones, justo antes de salir en el suelo había un ganchito de color en forma de mariposa de color rosa pero blanco a la vez, supuso que se le había caído a la Inner lo tomo para ponérselo en el cabello…_todo este asunto ya le daba lo mismo…¿qué perdía si se iba con Sasuke?..._cuando estuvo fuera de la habitación Sasuke tomo su mano , comenzaron a caminar en ese piso y antes de llegar al ascensor desaparecieron por completo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…_¡¿Y que es lo que te dijo!_

_-Se puso todo rojo-comento la muchacha de pelirroja, riendo al tiempo que se cubría la boca…apretando contra su bolso, y encorvándose un poco. Su amiga también rió por el comentario, era verdaderamente vergonzoso. De un momento a otro la joven pelirroja dejo de reírse y se concentro en la adolecente de chonguitos…su ojos no se apartaban del vació._

_-Oe…Ten-Ten ¿Estás bien?-preguntó la pelinegra al lado de la pelirroja. –Ten-Ten-se miraron entre sus dos amigas-Ten-Ten –volvieron a llamar, ya vistas de que no las escuchaban llamaron de nuevo, pero con un tono más elevado-Ten-Ten-luego de tirar de su blusa de colegiala._

_-¡Ah!-respondió ella abriendo los ojos y volteando para sus amigas-Dime- dijo ella tratando de ubicarse._

_-¿En que mundo andas niña?-dijo cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja. La joven de chonguitos trataba de explicar torpemente , agitando los brazos de un lado para el otro._

_-No, nada-dijo ella- bueno ya las estoy viendo , hasta luego-no les dio tiempo para responder y salió corriendo. Una vez que estuvo lo suficiente lejos, se mezclo entre la gente…y al terminar la cuadra giro a una parte desolada de la ciudad y al hacerlo entro en un casino, corrió hacia la zona de los tragamonedas quedándose inmediatamente parada…al frente del hombre de traje._

_-Neji._

Una joven mujer se incorporo , sus cabellos marrones algunos se encontraban pegados a su frente debido a que estaba agitada y transpirada, sus chocolates ojos abiertos inspeccionaban el lugar y sus finas manos se aferraban a las sábanas tabaco que la cubrían, aún no sabía donde se encontraba y la cabeza la tenía en Marte…Se incorporo con un poco de dificultad algo parecido al dolor del siguiente día cuando ibas al gimnacio. Le temblaban las piernas y sus pasos eran tan inseguros como ella…observo la habitación de paredes lilas, supo enseguida que no era un lugar de su conocimiento.

Estaba parada en medio de una habitación que desconocía , con una bata blanca , el cabello totalmente suelto que si nos fijábamos bien había dejado muy arriba sus hombros y ocupaba una buena parte de su espalda. Con una mirada curiosa aprecio la única y gran ventana a espaldas de ella. Con paso lento pero ligero se acerco a ella y la abrió despacio tratando de ser lo más sigilosa posible, una vez que consiguió su objetivo; sin esperar mucho ante sus ojos apareció unos perlas que sonreían aparte del gesto mismo, y aunque la situación para él lo ameritara para ella era algo confuso. Él todavía estaba allí de cuclillas con una túnica negra , se acerco indiferente a la joven y poco antes de rozar sus narices pronuncio un "buh"…Ante aquella simple acción su acompañante cayó al suelo totalmente sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos no se sabía si era por sorpresa o porque creía seguir soñando. Una leve brisa invadió el cuarto moviendo los cabellos de la muchacha que aún estaba en el frío suelo.

La escena era tan curiosa que a ambos les daba miedo romper aquella burbuja, ella parecía una niña de siete años de esas películas donde hacen que ese personaje parezca tan perfecto y excéntrico , y como en toda película el era típico personaje con él que giraban los misterios , la intriga, las raras apariciones y esas cosas…xD

-Que bueno que estás bien-dijo en un tono irreal tanto para ella como para él, sus ojos lo delataron en seguida…

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto ella mirándolo aún algo aturdida por los acontecimientos sucedidos anteriormente, si antes estaba en Marte, ahora sabía que estaba a millones de años luz fuera de la vía láctea.

-Es mi casa-dijo sin rodeos, justo antes de que ella pudiera responder agrego- la última vez en el encuentro con Hinata nos encontrábamos en territorios de lobos, era una infiltración la cual arruinaste inoportunamente.

-"Oh"- fue lo que en ese momento salió de sus labios-ammm…ya que todo esto es algo raro-pronunció ella riendo un poco sobre eso-¿me podrías responder algo?, esto…sólo para estar segura.

-Supongo que si-dijo intrigado muy dentro de él-pero sólo si es razonable-pidió él, dándole a sugerir que más vale que fuera importante si no, él no contestaría-estoy esperando…-gruño moviendo su mano.

-Ah, claro-se incorporo rápidamente , nerviosa hasta la médula , recogió un poco de su cabello y lo escondió detrás de su oreja-¿Quién eres tu?...¿Y…no se de que Hikata o Hikana me hablas?...-guardo silencio , para luego abrir sus labios nuevamente y continuar-¿Oh era Hinata?, mm si ese era…-luego de eso sonrió como descubriendo absurdamente algo. Hasta eso la cara de Neji estaba media verde…_que mierda tiene que ver una herida en el estómago y perder la memoria, maldito médico de segunda…_Luego entro a la habitación cerro la ventana , llevo de la mano a Ten-Ten la sentó con cuidado en la cama donde momentos antes había estado durmiendo plácidamente .

-Recientemente no hemos mudado aquí-comenzó hablando despacio-mmm…haber como te lo digo sin que suene raro-respiro y tomó las dos pequeñas manos de la muchacha entre las suyas-Soy heredero…mmm …de…de está casa, acabamos de comprometernos-volvió a respirar, esperando la absoluta asimilación de ella-pero tus padres no aceptaban eso, así que vinimos aquí a escondidas…

-Wou-dijo ella totalmente asustada-¿Y crees que me voy a creer eso-la cara de Neji seguía verde y de eso pasaba a un azul…_joder, porque hasta inconscientemente es fastidiosa, porque no te hicieron más crédula…es tan típico de ella…_-¿Qué clase de niña fresa crees que soy?...-paro en seguida y lo miro- Tú…chico del que no me…acuerdo…si eso-afirmo. Y como por arte de magia apareció haciendo una gran entrada un chaparrito con mostacho amigable, y una cierra giratoria en la cabeza acompañado de una mujer con traje de sirvienta.

-El doctor está aquí Neji-san-hablo la mujer-dado que lo vi entrar por la ventana antes de que quitarán la escalera los pintores, le deje entrar esperando las buenas nuevas.

-Claro Misa-kun-respondió él.

-Buenas tardes señorita Ten-ten-dijo ella en tono algo serio- es bueno ver que este bien y recuperada de nuevo, no sabe lo feliz que debe estar su novio.

-Hey porque me dejan fuera yo soy la figura aquí-dijo el de mostacho, mientras se acercaba rápido a la mujer en la cama-Haber…Haber-la reviso enseguida-parece estable-dijo mirándola muy de cerca y con una lentilla haciendo que ella retrocediera despacio-Bueno , bueno ya debo retirarme muchos que atender y poco tiempo para mi deber-dijo saliendo a una velocidad increíblemente graciosa, seguida de una cortina de humo y cerrándose las puertas.

-Ok, ahora si te creo-dijo cruzándose de brazos-yo pensé que estabas loco, pero parece que es normal aquí..Tú…¿Tú?-dijo sobándose la barbilla.

-Neji-completo él.

-Aja-dijo ella y luego de eso rodo los ojos-¿Y supuestamente que me paso? –pregunto mirándolo y acomodándose para escucharlo, cuando de repente poso su manos encima de él, no la movió enseguida , pero se quedo observándola un rato…es como si antes hubiese querido eso…tomar su mano…se sentía rara al pensarlo. Sin previo aviso los brazos de él la rodearon y aunque al principio para ella el tacto fue una total sorpresa, sin pensárselo más se tiro a sus brazos…haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, puesto que estaba al borde de la cama…cuando cayeron ambos al suelo, ella encima de él…se escucho de pronto la tonta risa de ella, que invadió pronto los oídos de quien estaba debajo de ella…

-De acuerdo-dijo cortando su risa, se acerco beso su frente y volvió a reiterar el dialogo-Tendrás mucho tiempo para aclarar mis dudas…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…_Hoy voy a bañarme…la, la, la…mientras escucho música…la, la , la…luego llamo al teme…la, la, la…porque quiero salir…la, la ,la…Ya tengo mi toalla, la, la, la…espero a que caliente el agua…la, la ,la_

-NARUTO-(llamado)_…porque cuando me voy a bañar T-T,_ nuestro rubio desafinado salió a darle el encuentro a su amigo, que por razones de quien sabe cuales parecía estar feliz pero algo ansioso.

-¿Teme?-pregunto asustado-¿Estás bien?, noto algo raro en ti-le dijo asustado, para luego tirar el control hacia su izquierda y acercarse rápidamente a su amigo, ante ello Sasuke levanto un mano en señal de detenerlo.

-Estoy bien-comento tranquilo-necesito que te pongas una camisa-hablo de lo más tranquilo, su amigo accedió por su extraño comportamiento, así que fue hacia su cuarto y regreso con una camiseta blanca pero aún con la toalla en la cintura-Hazme un favor-pidió él.

La cara de Naruto parecía confundida ante eso, pero dado el caso que era la primera vez que Sasuke le pedía algo de buenas maneras, bueno habría que escucharle ¿no?-Lo que quieras ,viejo-justo después de responderle detrás de Sasuke apareció una pelirrosa de vestido blanco, Naruto se turbo al verle se le hacia familiar…su cabeza seguía descifrando la identidad de la joven ahora al lado de Sasuke…

...De un momento a otro abrió los ojos de manera desesperante…luego los volvió a cerrar sólo para asegurarse…nuevamente la sorpresa lo invadió, está vez seguida de terror. Llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza, comenzó a jalarse sus rubios cabellos, luego al notar que la toalla se le caía, la agarro con rapidez…ante los dos pares de ojos que lo miraban, esperaban atentos una respuesta más exacta.

-No-dijo Naruto retrocediendo completamente asustado-No me puedes pedir eso, eres mi amigo-dijo apoyándose en la pared-Me matarán si se enteran-decía moviendo la cabeza en negación, Sasuke se acerco, tomando la mano de la pelirrosa.

-Por favor-dijo-se que es un gran riesgo-apretó la mano de su acompañante y tiro un poco de ella…en ese mismo instante aparecieron unas pequeñas llamas negras rodeando las manos de ambos-Ahora lo entiendo-dijo pareciendo lo más obvio, Naruto maldijo en tonos bajos, Sasuke se lo había explicado un par de veces, pero no se imagino que ese día llegaría…tan pronto.

-Estás loco-dijo levantando la voz-Hace unos días se había dicho sobre "eso", todo el mundo se ha enterado, lo que nadie se imagino es que…fuera-dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura- … ella- Sakura estaba en quien sabe que mundo, no entendía ni de que hablaban , mucho menos la mirada de despreció, o eso sintió ella, Sasuke nuevamente fijo la mirada en su amigo, Naruto le esquivaba la mirada cada que él la interceptaba, estuvieron en ello unos minutos-Está bien-(suspiro), hablo el rubio derrotado, y Sasuke murmuro un gracias muy bajito.

-Sakura, Naruto…Naruto, Sakura-dijo Sasuke, para luego comenzar a caminar directo hacia la puerta.

-Espera, ¿A dónde vas?-dijo la pelirrosa, volteando bruscamente-No pensarás dejarme aquí…-lo miró a los ojos-¿O si?- Sasuke sólo asintió – ¿Pero, porque?-pregunto ella.

-Asuntos míos-respondió el cortante-no te involucres, no salgas, no hables con nadie que no sea Naruto, no mires en la ventana, no hagas nada arriesgado ni no estoy yo aquí-dicho esto dio un portazo, dejando palabras con las palabras en la boca a Sakura, y a Naruto aún sosteniendo su toalla.

-¿Y ahora?-pregunto ella, a lo que Naruto se encogió de hombros-ammm, gracias, por esto-comenzó a hablar pausado.

-Claro, me voy a…jejej…tu sabes, bañarme-dijo caminando hacia su cuarto mientras rascaba su cabeza, de pronto volteo –am…tu cuarto está, de este pasadizo- hablo señalando su derecha- la tercera puerta.

-Oh, gracias-luego de ello, camino lentamente, siguiendo las indicaciones dadas hace uno cuantos instantes, abrió la puerta con delicadeza , entrando con cuidado, siendo consciente del aroma de aquel cuarto, todo el cuarto estaba infectado de la colonia de Sasuke, había una gran cama en el centro a la cual los rayos solares calentaban, entraban desde una ventana del lado derecho, a la izquierda había un closet grande, con un espejo, se dirigió hacia él, mientras observaba su figura reflejada, salió de todo eso, cuando de pronto pudo escuchar claramente como echaban llave a la habitación en donde estaban, exaltado corrió hacia ella justo cuando sus grandes alas blancas se extendieron en la habitación.

-Lo siento mucho Sakura-se escucho desde el otro lado-de verás lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que salgas-…la joven comenzó a golpear la puerta.

-Naruto-susurro-no-decía ella, volvió a repetir el nombre del chico-Sácame de aquí- hablo angustiada.

-Sakura, este lugar es neutral de nada sirve que hagas algo-le hablo el-escuche como extendiste tus las, ya no lo hagas-así con algunas trivialidades en la cabeza, Naruto dejo encerrada en aquel cuarto a la pelirrosa mientras al alejarse oía sus gritos y sus pataleos…

_No puedo creer que me haya dejado encerrada…_la ventana de la habitación, dejaba sutilmente que algunas tonalidades naranjas, rojas y lilas, entraran y chocaran con el rostro de la pelirrosa, quien en esos momentos estaba acostada en medio de la cama, decaída, tanto como deprimida…_un crepúsculo, a Ino le gustaban…_estaba tan perdida en aquellos colores del cielo que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entro sigiloso a la habitación, sólo pudo saberlo cuando se hundió un poco la cama, desvió la mirada del cielo, y la centro en la figura muy bien conocida…Sasuke…sin previo aviso, tal vez con pocos motivos, él acarició la cabellera de la chica, para pronto acostarse junto a ella. Ella sólo lo miraba, había estado horas y horas, echada en aquella cama, ya le daba igual su presencia, su enojo se había retirado, y la irá y la impotencia ya no eran bienvenidas…

Justo en esos momentos disfrutaba de la paz y se dejo, o mejor dicho se permitió disfrutar de aquel corto momento, lo guardarías en su memoria, la verdad es que era algo agradable, con tanta caricia se cerraban sus parpados despacito, poco a poco…como pidiendo permiso. Sentía cada vez menos las caricias de Sasuke, el sueño la vencía…

…_Ya se había dormido hace unos cuantos minutos, la verdad era más un estado donde ellos dejaban reposar su mente, la dejaban en blanco…para no sobrecargarla de emociones…era así cuando se encontraban en el mundo humano._

No paso mucho tiempo como para que Sakura se levantara de golpe asustada, murmurando cosas realmente sin sentido dando poco tiempo al pelinegro como para reaccionar y saber cual sería la mejor manera de calmar a la joven en la habitación.

-Tranquila, tranquila-decía él.

-No, no-se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, miraba a Sasuke aún desorbitada-¿Qué fue eso?-tiraba del cuello de la camisa del joven de ojos ónix-Ya deja de ocultarme cosas y dime que está pasando-estaba en un estado de desesperación , el ambiente era realmente pesado.

-Shhh- la calmaba él-no pasa nada, nada; Sasuke está aquí-los brazos de él iban rodeándola despacio para tratar de consolarla, hacerla saber que había alguien dispuesto a estar allí, aunque la vida diera mil vueltas, aunque las cosas para ambos no salieron como ellos esperaban, y si el destino marcaba otra cosa en sus caminos, está sería la primera vez en que eso sería prioridad sólo suya.

La calma no era algo que él pudiera manejar muy bien…pero está vez ya no se trataba sólo de todos contra todos, está vez la fatalidad del problema radicaba en que por obras verdaderamente no ciertas; Sakura…alguien muy opuesta a lo que era como él sabía ser…sería la que lo ayudaría a recorrer el camino más difícil de todos.

…En una época de conflicto como está, en las manos de las ancianas del juicio había sido atrapado en una unión inaceptable ante la vista de todo ser vivo, la unión de algo puro con la obscuridad más profunda de todas las malas noches del averno…

El nombre de quien sería su futura esposa ya estaba dicho y la noticia había sido esparcida por todos lados, su propia cabeza y la de su futura esposa estaban en riesgo…_maldito el día en que viniste al mundo Haruno_

_xDDD_

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_Para que se queden con las ganas…xD_


End file.
